Friend or Foe
by milla579
Summary: Who to trust? Caroline is betrayed by a friend and she has to place her faith in Klaus to survive. In New Orleans, things are quite different than in Mystic Falls. WARNING FOR VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

"It is not working."

"I know. It's time to try something else."

"We threatened his child and the mother of his child. If that's not working, who else can we use? His family is too powerful. We won't be able to get close to any of them without one of us getting killed first."

"We need to find someone close to his heart. Someone he can't live without. That's the only way we're going to be able to get him to go along with the plan."

"We don't have much time left. She won't be able to last much longer."

"We will save her. Family first, remember?"

"Family first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She woke up confused and out of it, not knowing where she was. How did she get here? She sat up, feeling weak and dizzy as she took in her surroundings. A cell, she thought as she looked around. Everything was dark and dusty like someone hadn't been in here in decades. The room didn't have windows and the only way out was a door that seemed to be made of steel. Before she could start to come up with a plan to get out, the door opened and a stranger walked through it.

"Good, you're awake." A girl she had never met before said as she closed the door behind her with a loud thud.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Sophie." The girl pulled a chair from a table next to the wall to sit down.

As soon as the girl sat down, she jumped up only to fall back down as the dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Don't bother trying to attack me, I will only knock you out again." Sophie said with narrowed brown eyes. Sophie was thin and short with brown hair that went past her shoulders. She was rather plain looking until someone looked in her eyes. There, anyone could see the determination, strength and resolve.

"What do you want?" She asked sitting back on the bed.

"I need your help. It seems like you might be the only one who can."

"Help? You drug me and now you want my help?" She snorted as she tried to keep her head from spinning. As a vampire, this was the first time she had ever felt like this. Every time she moved she was hit with more dizziness.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better as soon as the vervain wears off. But just so you know-"Sophie stopped speaking as a burst of pain ripped through her entire body. She cried out trying to breathe through it. The pain suddenly lifted and she looked at Sophie with anger filled eyes.

"There are ways that I can stop you." Sophie finished saying with a smirk.

"Fine, you're all powerful. Now tell where I am and why you need my help."

"You are thirty miles outside of New Orleans."

She rolled her eyes as things became clearer.

"This has to do with Klaus." Caroline said as she let her head fall back on the bed. Of course, she thought letting out a deep breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TWO DAYS EARLIER….**

Something didn't feel right, Caroline thought as she got in the car with Stefan. He had been acting strange for a while now. It had been a couple of weeks since Elena chose Damon, breaking Stefan's heart again. And Stefan wasn't taking it well. He was distant with everyone, not really talking to Damon or her. It hurt, because we were best friends that could talk about anything. She let the silence settle in as she gave him small glances every now and then. She understand Stefan not speaking to Damon or Elena but he always could talk to her, which is why something didn't feel right.

"So, have you decided about college yet?" Caroline said, breaking the silence as she turned to look at him.

"College? Why would I go to college?" Stefan said with a smirk.

That right there. Stefan never smirks.

"Stefan, are you okay?" She turned to look at him, trying to figure out it.

He looked back at her with a smile and nodded before he turned back to the road. Caroline kept looking at him to solve the puzzle. It's like he wasn't there, like his personality had taken a vacation.

"Stefan, what is it? You have been really distant from me lately. I understand why you don't want to talk to them, but we have always been able to talk." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled as he turned down a dirt road. "Just adjusting to all the change, Jeremy coming back to life and Bonnie dying."

Caroline turned to look out the window as sadness overwhelmed her. It was still hard to believe to this day that Bonnie was dead. She would be going about the day and something would come to her and she would think to herself, she needed to talk to Bonnie and it would hit her all over again. Jeremy can see Bonnie and talk to her but it wasn't the same for the rest of us. Just imagine trying to talk about Tyler or anything else she would talk to her best friend about and having to use Jeremy as the go between. It just didn't feel right. The lost of Bonnie and since Stefan was acting so strange, Caroline didn't have anyone to talk to. She hadn't heard from Tyler, though she had left countless messages telling him that he could come back home after Klaus told her he was free to return. Caroline pulled herself out of deep thought as she noticed that we were going in the wrong direction.

"Stefan, you took a wrong turn. We should have kept straight back there." She turned looking back at the way we came.

We were driving down a dirt road surrounded by woods and nothing else. Caroline looked ahead to see if there was somewhere we could turn around when she felt the prick on the side of her neck. She grabbed her neck as she looked at Stefan. "You'll asking too many questions" And darkness took over and she heard nothing else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Back to Present)**

"Yes, this is about Klaus, the hybrid." Sophie said as she leaned back in her chair.

"When he finds out what you did, he won't be happy."

Caroline was starting to feel like herself as the dizziness started to fade. She could focus more and she sat up again to look at Sophie directly.

"I know, but he didn't leave us much choice."

"Us?"

"I'm with a coven of witches and we reside in New Orleans. All witches have been banned from using magic within the city limits without permission since before I was born. A vampire by the name of Marcell controls the city and anyone caught using magic is put to death."

"Seriously?" With a tone of doubt.

Sophie's lips trembled before the resolve returned to her eyes. "My sister was executed a month ago because she used magic to locate someone to help us get Klaus to take down Marcell."

"I'm sorry" This time Caroline's tone was different. Maybe it was because she had just lost Bonnie and she was still mourning herself but Caroline started to feel sympathetic for the girl. She looked young but when Caroline looked in her eyes, she could tell the witch had seen or dealt with a lot that made her seem older, beyond her age.

"Marcell knows when we use magic within the city and he has plenty of followers that do his bidding, ready and willing to kill any witch that breaks his rules. We got Klaus to agree to take him down but he's not moving fast enough, which is where you come in."

"Threating Klaus isn't going to get you what you want. It'll just piss him off. He doesn't really like taking orders from other people." Caroline said, trying to let her know that this wasn't going to work.

Sophie smiled "Believe me, I know. But again, I don't have a choice. I had to find something to push him into action. I don't have a lot of time."

"So, what's the plan? Torture or kill me if he doesn't do what you want."

Sophie looked down before looking back with that resolve.

"If it comes to that. But I'm hoping that it won't. I will let him know that you're here and we will take it from there."

She got up to leave as Caroline's gums started to ache. "I haven't eaten in days."

Sophie turned quickly with anger. "I'm not bringing an innocent person for you to drain dry."

"You don't have to. A blood bag will do unless you want to go catch me a bunny."

"A bunny?" With the same tone of doubt that Caroline spoke with earlier.

"I don't drink human blood unless I have to. I've been on an animal diet since I was turned into a vampire." Caroline said with a smile.

Sophie arched her eyebrows with surprise and disbelief. "I'll see what I can do." She backed out of the room and slammed the door.

Caroline laid back down on the bed with a sigh. "Klaus, what the hell have you got me into now?"

But it wasn't Klaus entirely.

Why would Stefan put her in danger, she thought as the tears finally came spilling out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Author's Note: Just dropping a note to say I'm sorry to everyone who had to suffer through the bad writing the first time. I finally went back and fixed my mistakes on the first three chapters. Hope it got better. Thank you Cathalinaheart and Entirely Torn for pointing it out in the first place and giving examples to make it better. As well as the guest Friend who reminded me. Sorry it took so long to fix. Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who read and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything TVD related.**

**To those that reviewed:**

**Yes, I plan to keep the baby storyline. I'm actually curious in how that will play out on the show.**

**And the timeline is not long after 4x23 so Haley has not had the baby yet. **

**In this chapter, I introduce characters that are not in TVD or TO.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

"She's awake." Sophie said, walking into the room with six other females sitting at a table.

A collective shiver swept through the room.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Justine, the youngest member of our coven, announced.

Sophie pulled out a chair to join them. "What other choice do we have?"

Mary, who is Sophie's best friend since grade school, spoke up as Sophie sat down next to her.

"If anyone has a better idea, I want to hear it."

Silence fell as they looked at one another waiting for one to speak. Sophie took that time to observe the witches sitting around her. There were six chairs that they kept empty in tribute for the witches that would never return to their coven.

Mary, the one who always had Sophie's back, is slender with blond curls falling down her shoulders and blue eyes that could look right into someone's soul. Justine could be mistaken for Mary at times, understandable since they were sisters. Kate, the newest member of our coven, was as quiet as she was beautiful with short black hair that shaped her face.

The last three were as different as night and day but extremely powerful. Jasmine was a descendant of an ancient witchcraft family and her red hair was a forewarning of her violent temper. Lucy's curly blond hair fell just above her shoulders and her gentle nature came from her daily communication with the spirit world. And last, but certainly not least, was Ebony who had dark skin that seemed to glow when she performed magic. A powerful witch who controlled the four elements.

"There isn't anyone with ideas so let's go forward with the plan." Sophie said.

Jasmine scoffed. "The plan? The plan to piss off an Original. Yeah, this is smart. We kidnapped Klaus's girlfriend. We won't have to wait for Marcel to kill us because Klaus will do it first."

"We agreed that this is the only way." Mary snapped back.

"I didn't agree to anything." Jasmine said with a laugh.

"And you didn't have a better idea, either." Mary snarled back.

"I said we should stick to the first plan." Jasmine replied, looking around the table.

Mary and Jasmine didn't get along. They could argue about the time of day. But we didn't have the luxury for the petty drama. We needed to act and do it now.

"The original plan isn't working fast enough. We don't have much time left and since she's already here, we're doing it this way." Sophie said with authority.

Sophie and Jasmine locked eyes to do battle and finally Jasmine leaned back in her chair with the roll of her eyes.

"Let's talk about what needs to be done next. Jasmine and Ebony, I need you to go to the local hospital and get some blood bags for her." Sophie ordered.

"We're stealing blood for her now?" Jasmine asked with a flip of her hair.

"Klaus won't appreciate her starving to death." Mary said, with angry eyes aimed at Jasmine.

Sophie spoke up before anyone could say anything else. "I'm going to contact Klaus and tell him we have her."

"He's going to want you to prove it." Ebony spoke up.

Sophie pulled out her cell phone and displayed a picture of Caroline sleeping.

"This should do it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus walked down Bourbon Street just as music and people were as lively as he could ever remember. He had forgotten how much he liked this. The fact that he could walk down Bourbon Street and get lost in the crowds. Mystic Falls was so small. Everyone knew everyone and everything that someone was doing. Here in New Orleans, he could keep to himself and just enjoy what the city had to offer. Here, there was music, art and culture filling every street corner. Here, he could sit back and enjoy life to the fullest. As it should be. This is what he had wanted to show her, he thought as he stopped and watched a man on the street corner paint on a half-blank canvas. Across the street, another man was playing the saxophone as other people stopped and listened. This is what he had wanted to show Caroline. Life outside of that small-backwards town. Away from the violence and killing that she was living with everyday. She wasn't ready, he thought and he was going to accept that for now. He continued down the street towards the bar where Marcel usually was. Klaus entered and saw Cami, the bartender, was behind the bar making drinks. There wasn't any empty tables as it was pretty crowded for a Sunday afternoon. He looked around and saw a couple of Marcel's followers, one in particular that he personally gave a brush of death to. The vampire looked at him and quickly looked away with fear. Klaus smiled and decided to have a little fun since he was bored. He stepped up to the table with four vampires sitting around drinking shots. They all tensed up and stopped breathing. He laughed softly under his breath as he pulled a chair up to the table to join them.

"Jerry, is it? Feeling better, mate?" Klaus asked, patting Jerry's shoulder.

Jerry quickly looked at his buddies and nodded without speaking.

"Good, glad to hear." Klaus caught the bartender's eye and waited as she came over.

"Scotch, love and anything my friends want." He glanced around the table to see all of them shake their heads denying a drink.

"Oh, come now, you don't want me to feel insulted, do you?"

They gave a quick look at each other again and changed their minds.

"Tequila." Diego spoke quietly and drained the shot he had in front of him.

"Give them a round." Klaus said, trying to keep from laughing.

"So, is Marcel around?"

The one on the right cleared his throat and took his shot. "He'll be back tonight. He had to take care of some business."

"Well, why don't you let him know that I need to have a word with him when he comes back?"

They quickly nodded and finished their drinks.

"I would appreciate that." Klaus rose to leave as Elijah walked through the door.

He joined Elijah there to lead him out.

"Was he there?" Elijah asked.

"He'll return tonight." Klaus replied as we walked down the street together.

Elijah gestured for us to walk down an empty alley to give us some privacy.

"Are you going to visit her?" Elijah questioned, trying to catch his eye.

"For what? I don't have anything to say to her. That Deveraux witch will let us know if there's a problem.

"She's carrying you child, Niklaus."

He stopped Elijah with a hand on his chest. "I said I would bring down Marcel, but let me be clear. I want nothing to do with that woman."

"She's not going away. You have to deal with her at some point."

"When she pops the baby out, I'll tell her thanks for her service and she can be on her way." Klaus said with amusement.

"I don't think it is going to be as simple as that, Niklaus. What mother will turn her back on her child?"

"Ours did." With disdain in his voice.

Elijah just took a deep breath. "I think you should at least found out what she plans to do. In the meantime, Sophie has requested a meeting."

Klaus rolled his eyes as they continued walking. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with the witches today. Why don't you go in my place, brother?"

"She wants us both to be there. She said that she has information that you need to hear and she wants me there to keep you calm." Elijah said with a shrug.

Klaus sighed heavily. "I am getting sick of taking orders from them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Klaus find out in the next chapter about Caroline. I hope to update soon. Please have patience as this is my first fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm new to this, I had trouble uploading Chapter 2 and I apologize to those that couldn't view it. I think I got the hang of it now, so I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'm still trying to put the story together, so bear with me. I welcome any reviews good or bad.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Caroline took deep breaths as she paced the small room in order to keep calm. Now that she could think clearly, she was trying to put the pieces together. Her phone was missing but even if she had it, she didn't believe she would be able to get phone service in this cell. She paced from one side of the cell to the other as she thought about Stefan. After Caroline's mini breakdown when Sophie left, she had to mentally slap herself for doubting Stefan. Of course Stefan wouldn't put her in danger, so that had to have been Silas. Everyone had accepted that since Bonnie had died, the spell used to encase Silas had broken. We had taken steps to protect ourselves by not being alone but Silas must have been among them impersonating Stefan this entire time. So the next question is, where is Stefan?

There were so many possibilities that ran through her mind. Caroline raked both hands through her hair to grab her head, closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to get out here to let everyone else know. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone approaching until the cell door opened. Caroline spun around to see a female with bright red hair and hard eyes standing in the doorway. She had a split second to react but before she could take two steps, Caroline was slammed up against the wall, immobilized, unable to move or speak. With hate filled eyes, the woman strolled in the room and tossed two blood bags on the bed.

"I'd think twice about that if I was you."

The witch walked until she was standing in front Caroline to glare.

"I don't have any problem driving a stake through your heart so I suggest you behave."

Before the woman could say anything else, she herself was slammed against the opposite wall. Caroline looked at her with shock and disbelief as she gathered herself.

She growled. "What did you do?"

Caroline tried to shake her head to let her know she didn't do anything without much success. The witch gazed around the room before looking back at Caroline with suspicion. The red-haired female stood there waiting to see if anything else would happen before she backed out of the room and slammed the door. Caroline fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

What in the hell was that?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cemetery was quiet and peaceful just like the poor souls that lay underground. Klaus and Elijah strolled in unison as they walked the path to meet Sophie Deveraux. Klaus sighed with impatience as they walked to the mausoleum where they had previously meet with the witch. He should have just sent Elijah to deal with this, mostly because it bought back memories of that night when he was told about Haley. A liquor-filled one night stand that was now being used against him. It was still so hard to believe. He had broken the hybrid curse to create an army, not to make babies. And yet here he was, having a child with a woman he couldn't even stand. He shook off the dark thoughts as they stepped in the building to see Sophie already there. He eyed her with disdain since he still hadn't moved past her blackmailing him. He looked around to see that she was the only one there as they came to stand in front of her.

"You know, meeting so often is going to draw Marcel's attention, so I don't think we should make this a habit." Elijah spoke first.

Sophie cleared her throat and looked at Klaus with dread. "I'm sorry but things have changed and I can't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about, witch?" Klaus demanded, already fed up with the conversation.

"I need you to act more quickly to take down Marcel." Sophie answered.

Klaus met Elijah's eyes as he gave a small chuckle. The nerve of this girl was astonishing.

"I'm getting tired of you demanding things from me. Marcel has an army at his side and to ensure the coup d'état is done right, we need to take our time." Klaus said, making things simple for her.

Sophie took a deep breath. "I did something that I didn't want to but to protect the people I care about, it had to be done."

"You speaking in riddles, get to the point." Klaus snapped.

Sophie pulled out her phone and handed it to Klaus. He looked down and froze in shock. It was Caroline. Caroline, the only person besides his siblings that he had ever cared about in over a thousand years. He slowly looked up as anger and rage begin to boil within. This time, Elijah wasn't fast enough to stop him. With the split second of a heartbeat, he had Sophie pinned against the wall with his hand around her throat. She started gasping for breath as Elijah moved quickly to his side.

"Wait, brother-" Elijah begin.

"Where is she? What have you done?" Klaus screamed, the echoes bouncing off the walls of the room. Blood veins were creeping from his eyes, which were turning gold from his werewolf side.

"Klaus, she won't be able to answer you, seeing as she can't breathe." Elijah spoke, grabbing the phone out of his brother's hand to see what had set him off.

"Who is this?" Elijah asked, looking confused.

"Caroline Forbes." He said, shaking uncontrollable with rage. Klaus started to squeeze harder wanting to snap her head off.

Sophie was trying to speak or breathe as she grabbed Klaus's wrist. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she was also shaking uncontrollable but with fear.

"Klaus, let her go so we can question her." Elijah demanded as he lay his free hand on Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus didn't release her, he eased the pressure so she could speak. He grabbed the phone from Elijah to get a second look. At first glance, Caroline looked almost dead which is why he had snapped. But Klaus could see that she was laying down, sleeping. Sophie was coughing as she tried to draw air but she couldn't move as she was still pinned against the wall.

"You have five seconds to tell me where she is or I will rip your heart out of your chest." Klaus spoke softly. Those that knew him understood the quieter he got, the more lethal he became.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Sophie said, still shaking.

He slammed his hand against the wall next to her head, breaking the phone into pieces. Klaus moved his hand over her heart to begin her death sentence as Elijah tried to calm him down.

"Brother, don't be impusive."

Sophie spoke up, knowing she probably wouldn't get another chance. "If I don't return to my coven within the hour, they have orders to drive a stake through her heart. I can't release her because I need you to get rid of Marcel immediately."

Klaus started to growl as rage was still swelling within.

"We told you we would take him down." Elijah replied. "You didn't need to do this."

"It is taking too long. I don't have much time left." Sophie said

Elijah stepped closer, still trying to keep Klaus calm. "You keep saying that, what does that mean?"

Sophie bit her lip and shook her head, holding on to her secrets. "I can't tell you. I don't have any options left and I have to protect the people that I love. I have to get back if you want her to live."

Klaus abruptly let her go and Sophie caught herself before she fell to the floor.

He stepped closer to her and put his face directly in front of hers. "I swear on my existence, if you harm a hair on her head, I will find everyone you love. I will drag them in front of you and make you watch while I end their life."

He stepped back and watched her run out the mausoleum like the devil was chasing her.

"Klaus, who is Caroline Forbes to you?"

He didn't answer Elijah as he waited two more seconds before he started to follow her. He could hear Elijah behind him as he tracked her scent. As we exited the cemetery, he saw a car speeding away. Klaus took off running so he wouldn't lose her. He kept track of the car as it left the city limits. Around thirty miles outside of the city, he saw her park the car and walk into the woods. With Elijah still following him, we kept a reasonable distance, but he had a feeling she knew she was being tracked. He was right, because she suddenly took off running. If Klaus hadn't been looking right at her, he wouldn't have seen it. One second she was there and the next second she was gone. Disappeared. He ran to the spot where he had last seen her, only to run up against a wall. It was invisible, a barrier that was blocking him from going further. Klaus beat on it with both fists but it was unyielding. It was just like the spell that trapped him in the Gilbert house. But this time, he wasn't the one that was trapped, Caroline was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Those that pointed out the first person and third person that I was writing in, thanks. That has always been a bad habit of mine. Sorry if it confused you. **

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

Sophie continued running even though she had passed the barrier. Since tears were still streaming, she could barely see the tree limb that she tripped over. Sophie fell to the ground and for a moment laid there and cried. It was too much. Things were coming to a head and she was afraid that she couldn't handle this anymore. Everyone was counting on her, leaning on her to make it right and she didn't know if she was strong enough. But Sophie had to be strong, she thought as she struggled to her feet to continue back. Jasmine would know when she had crossed the barrier, seeing as Jasmine had been the one who had put it in place and they would be waiting for Sophie to return to tell them what had happened. Sophie wiped her face and took deep breaths to calm down. She knew Klaus would be livid for kidnapping Caroline but she hadn't expected that level of rage. All the walls were closing in. Marcel was a threat on one side, the coven was looking to her for leadership and now if anything happened to Caroline, Klaus would kill everyone she loved. She felt like she was juggling balls in the air and any minute one was going to come crashing down. Sophie didn't know what to do. If she released Caroline, Klaus wouldn't be motivated to take down Marcel quick enough but if she kept Caroline, even after this was over, she knew Klaus would never forgive and forget. But she knew what she had to do above of. Sophie had to protect Davina, her little sister. Jane Anne had sacrificed her life to start this and now it fell to Sophie to get Davina away from Marcel. Fresh tears came rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the last conversation she ever had with Jane Anne.

"_Don't do this, please." Sophie begged. "What if I'm wrong about her?"_

_Jane Anne looked back at her. "That's the beauty of you, you're never wrong. She's the only way we're going to get to Klaus."_

"_Can't we get someone else to do the spell?"_

_Jane Anne begin setting up everything she would need. "Who? Half the witches don't believe you, the other half are too scared."_

_Sophie's heart begin to beat faster. "Because they know we're going to get caught, Jane Anne."_

"_We don't have any other option, Sophie. Now go, you know what you need to do."_

As the echo of Jane Anne's last words faded, Sophie wiped the tears away. Those words were ingrained in her mind. Sophie kept thinking she could have said something, anything to change Jane Anne's mind. Jane Anne was right about there being no other option. If they were going to protect the other witches in New Orleans, they had to rescue Davina.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus stalked back and forth in front of the barrier like an animal in a cage. "I'm going to kill her. I'm going to make her wish she had never heard of my damn name."

Elijah was leaning against a tree watching as Klaus tried to gain control.

Klaus lashed out, kicked a tree and watched as it toppled over. That didn't help his frustration, though. How did Sophie find out about Caroline in the first place?

If Haley told Sophie what Caroline meant to him, he would take care of her, as well. Haley is the only person that could have told her.

"You never answered my question, Niklaus. Who is Caroline Forbes to you?"

"She's a friend." Klaus said, turning to Elijah, distracted, thinking about what he was going to do.

"So, you care about this girl?" Elijah asked.

Klaus looked away. "We don't have time for twenty questions, brother. We need a witch to bring down this barrier."

"You don't think we should just focus on taking down Marcel? If we do that, it would solve all our problems."

Klaus scoffed. "And let these witches get away with this? I'm not leaving Caroline with them."

"I don't think they will hurt her, Niklaus, especially after that threat you gave the Deveraux witch."

"I'm not going to take that chance, Elijah."

Elijah walked closer and looked in Klaus's eyes. "Maybe I was wrong about you. I guess you're not living such a hollow life."

"I don't want Caroline in the middle of this. Find a witch that will undo the spell." Klaus demanded before turning and walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you okay?" Mary asked with concern as Sophie walked in the room.

"No, I will be. At least we know the boundary spell will keep any vampires out" Sophie collapsed in her chair like her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore.

Mary placed her hand over Sophie's shoulder. "How did it go? I imagine he wasn't happy."

"That's an understatement. We have to walk a fine line here. If she gets hurt, he'll come after us. I think he's going to come after us, regardless."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Jasmine said, but she countered her harsh words by handing Sophie a glass of water.

With trembling hands, Sophie drank. "We're backed in a corner, Jasmine. If we do nothing, Marcel will keep controlling our lives. We need to get Davina back, for her protection and ours."

For once, Jasmine didn't have a comeback. We all knew this was our only chance.

Jasmine sighed. "We have another problem. The girl has a spirit protecting her. Whoever it was, is powerful. It knocked me on my ass when I threatened her."

"What the hell are you doing? Why would you threaten her?" Mary said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"She's a vampire. Why wouldn't I threaten her?" Jasmine and Sophie's parents were killed by Marcel's vampires as he was taking over the city. Sophie's parents were killed when Marcel discovered Davina.

Sophie stood up and paced the room to think. This keeps getting more complicated.

"Lucy, I need you to find out who it is." Sophie said.

Lucy nodded. "If the spirit is protecting her, it may still be around."

They all walked down to the basement where Caroline was being held. Jasmine opened the cell door to see Caroline laying on the bed. Sophie followed Jasmine inside as Caroline sat up looking nervous as all seven women made their presence known.

Lucy looked around the room for a second before her eyes stopped in the corner next to the bed.

"Yeah, she's here." Lucy was staring with focus. Caroline tried to stand up but Jasmine knocked her back down on the bed with a look at her.

"She?" Sophie asked, staring at the spot by the bed that Lucy was looking at.

Caroline struggled against Jasmine's hold. "What's going on?"

Lucy seemed to be listening to a conversation that no one else could hear. Lucy arched her eyebrows in surprise and turned to Sophie.

"She says her name is Bonnie Bennett."

Caroline gasped. "Bonnie?"

"A Bennett?" Jasmine shook her head and laughed. "Like we don't have enough crap to deal with."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed.**

**I wanted to make sure this chapter turned out okay because Bonnie is a favorite of mine.**

**To those that wondered, Bonnie and Lucy are not related.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

All seven women were staring at Caroline in shock.

"How do you know a Bennett witch?" Ebony asked, turning to Caroline to look directly at her.

Caroline, still on the bed struggling with Jasmine's hold hesitated. "She's my best friend."

Mary, standing in front of Justine to protect her, looked at Sophie with amusement. "A vampire whose best friends with a powerful witch, we sure can pick 'em."

Sophie was staring at Caroline, just shaking her head in disbelief. She had kidnapped a vampire who, bad enough mind you, was Klaus's girlfriend. Now to discover that her best friend was a Bennett witch was just too much. New Orleans was a major city full of witches and rumors of the Bennett legacy out of Salem were told often and loudly.

Jasmine walked over to the corner to feel Bonnie's presence. A ghost's energy almost radiated, you could feel their intentions. Jasmine obviously didn't feel threated because she stepped away after a moment. "Well, this changes things."

Lucy had been able to see and hear spirits since she was a child. They never bothered her like other witches mostly because she didn't see them as ghosts but more of beings with unfinished business. Lucy spoke after a moment. "She says 'She can't let us hurt her friend'.'"

Sophie stepped forward to respond. "We don't intend to hurt her, but we are using her to get Klaus to cooperate more quickly. A vampire named Marcel has taken over New Orleans. He has to be stopped and Klaus is the only one who can do that. Witches have lived in fear under Marcel's control for many years now and this is our only chance to change it. The hybrid is the only one strong enough to do it." Talking to thin air might seem strange to some, Sophie thought but with Lucy in our coven, it was a daily occurrence.

Lucy started talking, seeming to respond to a question Bonnie asked "We are banned from using magic within the city. Marcel has killed many witches to keep us in line." Lucy took a look at Sophie before answering more. "He can tell when we perform magic in the city. Those who are caught are executed and your family could be at risk just by association."

The spell that the red-haired bitch had put on Caroline still pinned her to the bed as she was listening but wondering if Bonnie could somehow save her. Caroline wasn't sure if being a ghost was an advantage or disadvantage for Bonnie if she had to do her magic mojo against them, especially with the blond one being able to see her. The damn witches were making it clear they weren't going to let her go.

Lucy turned to Sophie to let her answer the next question. "She wants to know how Marcel can tell when we do magic in the city. And she wants Jasmine to take the spell off of Caroline."

Jasmine, looking suspicious, waved her hand allowing Caroline to move again but Jasmine kept her eyes focused on her.

Sophie was silent, debating how much she should tell them about Davina. The least amount of people who knew of her, the better. What she had told Jasmine earlier was true, though. They were backed in a corner. They were putting all their faith in Klaus to get this done. And again, time was of the essence.

"My sister, Davina."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus entered the house smashing anything that had the misfortune of being in his way. He had sent Elijah to find a witch but that left him with nothing but time on his hands. He wanted that Deveraux witch in front of him so he could snap her bloody neck, he thought as he poured a scotch. He wondered again, how could this have happened? How did the witches know what Caroline meant to him? He decided to pay a visit to Haley after he got Caroline back. He would punish those that were responsible but the most important thing right now is to get her back. Klaus paced back and forth wondering what else could be done. He would wait for Elijah to return and go from there. He gritted his teeth because he knew Elijah would ask more questions, ones that Klaus didn't really want to answer.

Who is Caroline Forbes to him? That's something that he didn't really know himself. Caroline was a friend that much is true. But he had always wanted more. Killing and terrorizing her friends wasn't such a great pick-up line, though. She had hated him, played him for a fool over and over again. That didn't stop him from coming back for more, anything to be in her company. He had just wanted to be around her and get to know her. Klaus had discovered a strong and loyal woman. A woman who pushed him and made him question himself, one who wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. Caroline was special, Klaus thought, not just to him but to her friends and family. He had grown to care about her, maybe even love her, if he even knew what that meant. He did know that he wanted her to be safe and happy, with or without him. That much he was certain of.

Klaus was refilling his drink when he sensed another presence. He turned and seen Marcel standing in the doorway.

"Guests usually knock before entering." Klaus said.

"Yeah, but the door was on the floor." Marcel replied, laughing.

"Settling in, I see?" Marcel said, stepping over the carnage Klaus had left in the doorway. "I hear you're looking for me." Marcel walked in the room with a strut as if he owned the place.

Klaus turned away to finish his drink. "I was, not so much now."

Marcel, his apprentice over a hundred years ago, had certainly made a name for himself in New Orleans. Klaus would, of course only admit it to himself but he was jealous. Marcel had everything that Klaus had ever wanted. A home of his own, a loyal family and a city under his control.

Marcel sat down to make himself comfortable. "I hear you're looking for a witch. I happen to know a few."

Klaus turned back to look at Marcel, wondering how much he knew.

"I can find my own, thanks." Klaus didn't want Marcel to know about Caroline or that the witches had her. "How did you know I was looking for a witch?"

"I hear things. I also see your brother, Elijah is back. That must be nice, having family around. Although with the destruction that I just walked through, I guess the reunion didn't go so well."

Klaus offered Marcel a drink. "Well, you know siblings, can't live with them, can't kill them."

Marcel chuckled as he accepted the drink. "So, you requested my presence?"

Klaus looked away, he was so distracted by Caroline, he'd forgotten the reason he went looking for Marcel. "I just wanted to share the good news. Elijah and I are going to settle down and make a home here again. "

Marcel was silent, contemplating his next words. "Welcome home, then. As long as you can remember that this is mine. My city, my rules."

Klaus smiled with a roll of his eyes. "You might want to keep in mind that I snap when I hear the word 'rules'. I don't really like taking orders from other people. I give the orders. But I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Marcel finished his drink and stood to leave. "Let me know if I can help with that witch problem." And with that, he was gone.

Klaus could see that even without the witchy interference, Marcel was becoming a problem. The control he had over the witches was a secret that Klaus couldn't figure out. He would never allow someone else to have more power than him. If he could discover Marcel's secret, he could take that power away and there would be an opening for Klaus to take over. He shook his head to clear it, that can wait. He had to make sure Caroline was safe first. As he turned to leave the room, he sensed yet another presence.

"Hello, Nik. Redecorating again?" Rebekah asked, standing in the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sophie sighed, not completely comfortable sharing but since she had kidnapped Caroline, the least she owed them was the truth. There weren't many people who knew about Davina. Marcel had made sure of that. He had killed almost everyone that was connected to her to keep his secret safe.

"My sister is the reason Marcel can tell when we perform magic. Marcel killed my parents and kidnapped Davina three years ago when he discovered the type of power she had. Davina can unearth magic."

Bonnie obviously didn't know what that meant because Lucy begin talking to thin air again. "Magic, good or bad, leaves traces. Those traces can be tracked back to the source of origin. To the witch who cast the spell. Witches who have this type of power are called trackers."

Ebony spoke up. "Trackers are almost extinct. They are often hunted down by witches or used by other supernatural beings. They almost never have an easy life."

"Davina was just learning to control her power when Marcel took her." Sophie wrapped her arms as if to hug herself. "Possessing that type of power can be dangerous for the witch. Being exposed over and over, to good or bad magic, weakens her and could even kill her. There are ways that a tracker can control or block it except Marcel is forcing her to use her power every day."

Caroline sat still, listening to Sophie's story and while she was still upset about being forcibly detained, she again felt sympathy for the girl. She could see the pain and worry on Sophie's face as she talked about her sister. "You witches obviously have power, why don't you just go rescue her yourself?"

"We tried" Jasmine snapped, feeling insulted. "With a full army at his side, that's been a little difficult."

"Which is why we need Klaus. We need his help to take down Marcel's army. We have tried many attempts to rescue Davina and have suffered losses of witches each time." Sophie said softly, with obvious guilt.

Lucy leaned forward alert and suddenly she moved closer to the corner by the bed, listening to Bonnie. Lucy smiled to the corner before turning to Sophie.

"She wants to help us." Lucy said with surprise.

Caroline's mouth dropped with indignation. "Hello? Kidnapped victim here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6**

"Nice rescue attempt, Bonnie. What the hell?" Caroline said, in shock at the turn of events. She couldn't believe this. Bonnie wanted to help them? The people that kidnapped her? Who did it to force Klaus to help them? She didn't mean to be insensitive but dammit she was pissed. Although she can understand the witch, Sophie's situation, Caroline was still the one that had been held against her will, stressing in what they had been planning. All of sudden, Bonnie comes along and all is forgiven?

Kate stepped forward to stand next to Sophie, looking confused. "What does she mean, how can she help?"

"She's a Bennett witch that no one but Lucy can see or hear, she might come in handy." Jasmine said with a touch of sarcasm. They all fell silent, thinking of the possibilities. Sophie begin pacing, contemplating how Bonnie could help.

Caroline stood up and walked to the corner where she assumed Bonnie was. Lucy was the only one that was paying any attention to Caroline as the rest of the witches were talking amongst themselves about the recent development.

"Bonnie, we don't have time to deal with this. Silas is walking around with Stefan's face and Stefan is missing. We need to get back home." Caroline probably looked like an idiot talking to the wall.

Lucy spoke up. "She says they know about Stefan." Lucy listened again. "When you went missing, they figured out what was going on and have been looking for Stefan ever since."

"Missing? That's a nice word for it." Knowing they knew about Stefan was one less thing to worry about, Caroline thought. She had driven herself crazy thinking about what was happening back home.

"She says Silas can't find out that they're looking for your friend. So she feels the best thing for you is to stay here for now." Lucy, trying to keep up, looked back and forth.

Caroline eyes slit in anger, glaring at thin air. "Why do I have to stay here, Bonnie? We need to go back and search for Stefan."

Lucy was looking like she was in a pin ball machine, as she tried to get Bonnie's point across. "She says they have to keep fooling Silas so they can have more time to find your friend. She says if you come back to Mystic Falls, he'll know that they're onto him."

This fucking sucks. She now had to stay with her kidnappers to hide from Silas. And there was no use arguing with Bonnie, besides what's the point in fighting with someone when you can't see or hear the person? Takes the fun out of it.

"Wait, Bonnie's trying to tell you more about Silas." Lucy said, grabbing her arm to get her attention. Caroline was still seething with the injustice.

"Did you say Silas?" Jasmine, stepping up to join their conversation.

Lucy grabbed her head. "I've got two people talking to me at the same time. Let Bonnie finish."

Justine, being so young, was relaxing at the table like she wasn't sitting in a room across from a vampire. "I've never heard of Silas. Who's that?"

Jasmine looked worried as she turned to Justine. "He's a powerful vampire. The powerful vampire. People would tell ghost stories, no pun intended, about Silas. According to legend, he could manipulate minds and could appear as anyone." Jasmine turned to Caroline. "She fought Silas? Is that how she was killed?"

"Yes, she fought Silas." Caroline answered with another glare to the corner. "But she was killed trying to bring a friend back to life, which broke the spell that was entombing Silas."

"Raising the dead? That is so cool." Justine, leaning forward to hear more.

"Not cool. That type of magic has consequences, Justine. Don't ever play around with that." Mary stated with authority and worry.

Justine rolled her eyes but didn't argue. Lucy's head was cocked as she was listening to Bonnie with concentration. Caroline took that time to question Sophie about something else that's been driving her crazy.

Caroline turned to Sophie. "Which reminds me, how did you even find out about me?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "I was contacted, telling me that someone close to Klaus's heart lived in Mystic Falls. All I had to do was show up at a certain time and place and you would be there waiting. You were in the car passed out when I got there."

Lucy interrupted. "Bonnie says that was Silas. He needed to get rid of you because you were getting close to discovering the truth. She says she's surprised he didn't just kill you but she's guessing that would have raised more questions."

As the pieces to the puzzle started to fall in place, Caroline shook her head, thinking what a mess she found herself in. Since Bonnie was resigned to help and it didn't look like she was going anywhere, Caroline sighed. "What do you need us to do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus turned to the door and watched his sister, Rebekah walk in the room. Rebekah had an exotic beauty that she was fully aware of. Her blonde hair fell down her slender shoulders that complimented her oval face. The tension rose as brother and sister measured each other's mood. Things were at their worst between them, Klaus thought, which was mostly his fault. He had always depended on Rebekah even when she let him down by trusting people she shouldn't. So yeah, he had daggered her a couple of times but he did it for her own good. Klaus wondered why she was here as Elijah had made it clear that Rebekah wasn't interested in a family reunion.

"Why are you here?" Klaus, tired of the silence, wondered.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it were my choice. Elijah called Elena, told her about Caroline being held captive by witches. Elena told Matt, who asked me to come to New Orleans to help." Rebekah crossed her arms in frustration.

Klaus raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk. "And of course to get in good with your boyfriend, you came running."

Rebekah shrugged her shoulder. "I had some making up to do, I did almost kill Matt." Rebekah decided not to mention that little aspect of actually killing Elena.

"Well, since Caroline is being held by witches, the smart thing would have been to send the Bennett witch." Klaus threw out his hand, frustrated with the inept of the Mystic Falls gang.

Rebekah looked at Klaus curiously, wondering. "Don't you know about Bonnie?"

"What about her?" Klaus asked, not really caring. He was wondering if Elijah had any luck finding a witch to take down the barrier.

"She's dead, Nik. She was killed trying to bring Jeremy back to life." Rebekah said softly.

Klaus looked away, shocked. He wished Caroline had called to tell him, not because he cared about the witch, but so that he could have been there for Caroline. He felt sad that she had lost another person she cared about. "When did this happen?"

"The night before graduation."

"I was with Caroline the day after. Why didn't she say anything?" Klaus asked, with confusion.

"Bonnie didn't tell anyone until after. That's not the big issue. When Bonnie died, the spell that entombed Silas was broken. We just found out he's back, Nik."

Klaus closed his eyes with dread. He couldn't believe they had a chance to get rid of Silas and failed. He shouldn't be too surprised though, how many times had they tried to get rid of him and failed?

"There's more. Silas has been impersonating Stefan this whole time and Stefan is missing. We are assuming that Caroline was close to discovering the truth. We believe that Silas had something to do with her being kidnapped." Rebekah crossed the room to pour herself a drink, looking concerned.

Klaus was silent, processing the new information. So, Silas is the one responsible for Caroline being here. He could believe it. Silas did know what Caroline meant to Klaus.

"If Silas wanted to get rid of Caroline, why didn't he just kill her?" Klaus felt physically ill asking but wanted to know everything.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders again. "Maybe he didn't want to draw too much attention. Caroline is the sheriff's daughter and we believe he's still trying to destroy the Other Side so he might have just wanted to get her out of the way."

Klaus took a deep breath, relieved for the first time that Caroline was with the witches. He would rather her be with them than with Silas. Although that still left him with the problem of finding a way to rescue her.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Find a witch, get Caroline back and rip their heads off. In that order." Klaus seethed, frustrated that Elijah hadn't returned.

"Well, at least Bonnie's with her." Rebekah replied, tossing back the rest of her drink. Rebekah looked up and caught Klaus's confused look.

"Bonnie's a ghost."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sophie couldn't believe the day she was having. They both were going to help. The vampire that Sophie had kidnapped and the Bennett witch, who was a ghost, were going to help them. She should feel suspicious about the offer but she was so desperate that she was willing to take the chance. How could they help? Sophie begin pacing again wondering what could be done. With the Bennett witch, they might have a chance to save Davina. Every time they had come close to freeing Davina, something would always go wrong. Sophie took a quick look at each member of her coven and hoped her original suspicions were wrong. They would find out soon because she wasn't going to waste any more time.

"So, what's the plan?" Lucy asked, stepping forward to get Sophie's attention.

"There isn't a plan. And we're going to keep it that way." Sophie said, deciding on the element of surprise. "We need to get to Klaus and convince him to take down Marcel's army, but we're going to do something else first."

Lucy turned to the wall, listening to the Bennett witch. "Bonnie said Caroline can talk to Klaus."

Caroline sighed, shaking her head. "I figured that was coming."

Ebony stepped closer to Sophie. "We need a locater spell." Sophie and Ebony had been together long enough that Ebony knew what Sophie was planning. Ebony put her hands out to reveal flames coming from her palms. She tossed the flames back and forth like she would a ball.

Sophie smiled. "Don't worry, Ebony. You'll get to have some fun." Sophie looked up to see Caroline's shocked face as Ebony continued to play with the fire. "She likes to show off."

Sophie took a look around at the women in the room and hoped by the end of the night, her sister would be among them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything TVD OR TO.**

**I love action movies with superheroes, so I decided to get the action going.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

Caroline sat at the table watching Ebony have her fun as she waited for Sophie to tell them what they were going to do next. After the last few days of uncertainty, Caroline felt relaxed for the first time. Yes, she now found herself in the middle of a witch-vampire war, she felt relieved to get news about what was happening back home from Bonnie. Sophie sent Ebony to get a map to do the locater spell and asked Jasmine for her cell to make a call. Sophie moved to the corner to gain some privacy, forgetting or not caring that Caroline could hear.

"_Hello?"_

"_We need to meet to talk. Just you."_

"_Is this Ms. Deveraux? I was hoping you would call to get this matter cleared. Tell me when and where."_

"_I don't know where yet. I will call when I'm on my way."_

"_Very well. I'll be waiting."_

Caroline heard but couldn't identify the man that Sophie was speaking to. She decided not to ask questions since she knew the witches needed to see Klaus. Hopefully this can get resolved quickly so they can return to search for Stefan. But first, she needed to talk to Klaus. Caroline figured she would have to calm him down first but the witches were pretty powerful and Klaus was smart, he would gain an upper hand with them on his side. Mary and Sophie were debating if they should leave Justine here but decided against it, thinking that she would be safer with them.

Lucy was in the corner with Bonnie talking about Marcel's army. "He has day and nightwalkers that control the city with intimation and threats. He's been building his army for decades and they're stationed all around the city." Lucy listened before nodding her head. "Yeah, we don't know how many witches follow him but he has someone making day rings for him. "

Ebony returned and laid the map on the table and Sophie walked over to stand beside her with a small knife in her hand. Sophie cut her palm and let the blood fall on the map before stepping back to let Jasmine take over. Jasmine begin chanting and the blood begin creeping towards a destination. It stopped directly in the center of the map.

"She's there. Marcel has her right in the middle of the city." Sophie said, eyes tight with worry.

Kate leaned forward to see. "So, we're going now?"

Sophie nodded, before turning to Caroline. "I'm sorry to drag you into this but I would have done anything to get my sister back. And I think you might be the only one who can convince Klaus not kill us."

"I'll see what I can do." Caroline shared a smile with Sophie.

Caroline followed the seven women up the stairs and out of the house. The night was clear with the moon shining but Sophie led the way into the woods and darkness fell around them. As Caroline looked back, she could see the house was surrounded by woods. Jeez, they were out in the middle of nowhere. It felt like they had been walking for a mile before Sophie stopped and turned to Jasmine. "We need to bring the barrier down to let Caroline through but I want to put it back up, just in case."

Jasmine walked in front and begin to whisper under her breath. Caroline couldn't see anything different but she guessed it worked because she was able to walk through. She walked to Sophie's side. "So, that's how you kept Klaus from breaking down your door."

Sophie gave a smile, she was more beautiful when she did that, Caroline thought.

"It wasn't easy. I didn't think I would make it back alive after I told him. You were really the only leverage I had since Haley didn't work out liked we hoped."

Caroline turned to Sophie, confused. "Haley? What does she have to do with this?"

"When we threatened her and her child, we thought that would be enough to get Klaus's help. He did agree but he wasn't invested in it. So we had to find someone else."

Caroline slowed Sophie down with a hand on her arm. "Her child? I didn't even know she was pregnant. What does her child have to do with Klaus?"

"Klaus is the father." Sophie said. Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "Klaus is a vampire, which would make that impossible."

"He's also a werewolf and they can reproduce. I guess when he became a hybrid, it became possible."

Caroline stared at Sophie in disbelief and could only shake her head, still not able to process. Klaus, a father? When did he sleep with Haley?

Lucy smiled over her shoulder. "Bonnie can't stop laughing."

Caroline wasn't laughing, she was hurt. She couldn't believe Klaus didn't tell her. Something that life-changing, you tell your friends. And they were friends, weren't they?

Justine turned to Caroline, interrupting her thoughts. "I thought he was your boyfriend, why wouldn't he tell you?"

Caroline's eyes were wide with surprise before she gave a laugh. "We're not together, I have a boyfriend back home." Tyler wasn't exactly home, she decided to leave that part out.

Jasmine gave a sarcastic look. "We'll he's something to you, otherwise why would he be trying to kill us for taking you? Or I guess I should say, you're something to him."

Caroline didn't have a response to give. That was something she didn't like to think about, mostly because it confused her. Caroline couldn't really explain what Klaus was to her. He had become a friend, much to her surprise because of where they had started. After Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid, Caroline had used Klaus's affection for her, even to try and kill him. It was only fair since he had tried to kill her and her friends on numerous occasions. There were times when Klaus was with her, he would become a different person, other than the homicidal manic that he was with everyone else. He would become kind and gentle. And over time, a bond had formed. She had begun to trust and depend on him, which was insane after everything he had done. It was so hard to explain, even to herself. Caroline kept to her thoughts as they continued walking before coming across a car as they broke out of the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Orleans**

Sophie parked the car a few blocks away from the location on the map and several people had to climb over laps to get out. There will few houses, as we looked around to see we were in the suburbs with woods covering the back of the houses. Since they didn't know the exact house, Bonnie was going to search and find Davina first. As they waited by the car, Sophie noted with satisfaction that this was a secluded area. Hopefully, there wouldn't be many neighbors to hear. After some time, Lucy turned to look down the street. "Here she comes." Lucy listened to Bonnie for a long minute before turning to Sophie.

"She says there's a house down the corner surrounded by woods. There are four vampires out front guarding, there are three more inside the house and Davina is being held in a room upstairs. Bonnie said Davina is asleep on the bed."

Sophie knew Davina wouldn't be asleep for long, she was going to feel them coming. She asked Jasmine for her phone and sent out a quick text before handing it back to her. "Okay, we're going to take care of the ones out front. Jasmine, I need you to hold down as many as you can. Ebony, if you want to set a couple ablaze, that's fine by me."

"Bonnie?" Sophie looked at Lucy, who pointed to the space next to Caroline. "I need you in the house first to take care of as many as you can. Just get them out the way, so I can have a clear path to the stairs."

Caroline spoke up. "What about me?"

"Just do whatever you can to help but I might need you to carry Davina out, so stay close to me. Kate, Lucy and Mary, just protect Justine and keep a lockout. I wouldn't be surprised if Marcel has more guards around." Sophie commanded, looking at each one.

All eight women and a ghost walked down the street to the house. "Ebony, we're going to need some cover. Bonnie, when you hear the wind, take down as many as you can in the house." Sophie injected quietly before they reached the woods sheltering the house.

Ebony stepped forward and begin a low chant under her breath. The calm clear night slowly begin to change. A soft breeze begin to rustle the trees and throw the leaves around as it picked up. It steadily grew strength and speed. Eventually, the wind was so strong that nothing else could be heard over it. The house looked ancient and worn down like no one had lived there for years. The trees around the house were swaying with the force of the wind.

Sophie could see two vampires stationed on the porch, while the other two were in the yard distracted by the sudden storm. Sophie gave the nod to Jasmine and Ebony while the rest watched as they stepped closer to the house. Jasmine looked steady at the porch just as the vampires finally noticed their approach. The vampire in the yard flashed to Jasmine but Sophie took him down with pain, leaving him writhing on the ground. Ebony, with flames coming from her hands, pointed them to the vampire that was flashing to attack, setting him ablaze. He screamed in agony as the fire caused his body to decay. As the two vampires on the porch attempted to move to the yard, Jasmine lifted both arms with palms out. Both vampires slammed into the side of the house immobilized, unable to move or speak. Sophie watched Caroline sped to the vampire on the ground, screaming in pain and twisted his neck to silence him. Sophie took a scan around before moving to the porch, thinking that might have taken too long but in reality it took seconds.

Caroline flashed to the vampires pinned to the house and broke their necks, knocking them out. Jasmine stood at the door alert as Sophie opened it, wondering how many Bonnie had taken care of. The wind blew into the house as Sophie and Jasmine stood in the doorway with Caroline. There was evidence of a disturbance with chairs and lamps knocked over. There were three vampires laying on the floor holding their heads, writhing in pain. Caroline flashed to each one to knock them out. Sophie looked back at Ebony. "Stay here."

"Nice work, Bonnie." Sophie commented, looking up the stairs.

Jasmine stepped in front of Sophie to lead the way with Caroline following. They reached the top of the stairs to discover a pad-locked door. Caroline broke the lock and opened the door, turning on the light. Sophie stepped in the room and looked to the bed only to discover it was empty. She panicked, looking around the room to see a figure curled in a ball in the corner. Davina was in a white nightgown, laying on the floor passed out. Sophie rushed to her side and tried to wake her but couldn't. She touched her wrist to find a weak pulse, regretting the use of magic needed to free her. Jasmine touched Sophie's shoulder. "We need to go."

Sophie moved back to allow Caroline to pick her up as she watched Davina's brown hair fall back revealing her rose-colored cheeks. Caroline carrying Davina, followed Sophie and Jasmine out the room and to the stairs. Sophie rushed down, looking around thinking that this was too easy. She met Ebony at the door only to be brought up by her hand. "We're got company."

In the yard there were four vampires poised to attack. Jasmine stepped in front of Sophie to stand with Ebony on the porch. With the wind blowing, nothing could be heard as they waited for the vampires to strike. Two vampires flashed to each side of the porch and the remaining two stepped closer to the house so they could box them in. As the two in front moved to attack, a figure flashed before them preventing their approach. Ebony turned to the side to confront the vampire, setting him on fire while Jasmine slammed a vampire against a tree to hold him there. The shadow thrust both of his hands forward into the chest of the vampires and pulled their hearts out. As their bodies crumbled to the ground, he turned to face them. Ebony spoke a chant to allow the wind to die down.

Elijah tossed the hearts aside and pulled a handkerchief out to wipe his hands. "Ms. Deveraux, this is twice now I've saved your life. Isn't about time you start to trust me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Klaus and Caroline will ****finally**** see each other in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

Caroline carried Davina out of the room following behind Sophie and Jasmine. The wind was still blowing strong outside and Caroline was anxious to get out of the house. The young girl was light in Caroline's arms but she didn't stop to look at her. As they hurried down the stairs, Sophie was stopped by Ebony to let her know there were more outside. Jasmine and Ebony stepped out on the porch and Sophie stood in front of Caroline to protect her sister. Caroline couldn't see much but she heard Ebony set a vampire on fire. All of a sudden, the wind died down. She looked over Sophie's shoulder to see Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus's brother, standing in the yard. He had two hearts in his hands before he tossed them aside and pulled a handkerchief out to wipe his hands.

"Ms. Deveraux, this is twice now I've saved your life. Isn't about time you start to trust me?" Elijah stepped closer as he put the handkerchief away.

Sophie took a breath. "Yes, it is." She then stepped aside to reveal Caroline standing behind her, holding Davina.

Elijah arched his brows in surprise as he took in Caroline standing in the door. He looked her up and down, noticing Davina in her arms. Elijah curiously inspected Caroline. "Are you hurt?" Caroline shook her head, hesitant to speak. She didn't really know the elder Mikaelson as he had spent the most time with Elena. Klaus had hardly talked about his brother or any of his family with her.

Elijah took a look around. "We need to move before others come. Here, let me have her." Sophie looked like she was about to protest but said nothing and let Elijah take Davina. They moved quickly away from the house after Caroline rushed to the vampire, immobilized against the tree to knock him out. They were joined by the others who had waited in the woods. The group followed Elijah to a car parked on the street and everyone piled in with quickness before Elijah took off. Sophie pulled Davina close to her as she looked behind them to see if anyone was following. Elijah didn't ask questions as he drove but anyone could see the curiosity as he glanced at the women in the car. Caroline could see why Sophie had called Elijah as the elder brother had a calming effect.

"Thank you for coming." Sophie softly said, looking timid at Elijah.

Elijah glanced at Sophie, holding Davina in her lap. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Ms. Deveraux.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus heard the door open and strolled in the room, enraged that Elijah hadn't gotten back. "You better have a damn good reason for taking so long."

Klaus stared in disbelief and slowly came to a stop as the group of people stepped in the room. He would have been a little worried, even for a powerful hybrid, if it wasn't for the two people leading the way. Caroline was walking beside Elijah, who was holding someone in his arms. The group of women came in behind them looking apprehensive as they held their breath waiting for Klaus to speak.

Rebekah, who was standing by the window, looked at the group and laughed. "Well, you asked for a witch. I guess Caroline didn't need to be saved after all, Nik."

"Hi, Klaus." Caroline said with a winning smile.

"Well, this is a definitely a surprise." Klaus replied, taking in the group of people. "You okay?" Klaus asked, inspecting Caroline. He didn't see any bruises or blood but he did see bags under her eyes. He didn't know if that was lack of sleep or food.

"I'm fine and before you start flipping out, I need you to listen." Caroline responded, waiting for Klaus to make a move.

"I'm listening. There's something I need to do first." Klaus said, staring at the group of women.

He noticed the Deveraux witch standing behind Elijah, looking scared. She should be, Klaus thought.

Elijah laid Davina on the couch and Sophie sat down beside her, holding her hand. As his brother stepped away from Sophie, Klaus moved to strike.

Caroline flashed in front of Sophie before Klaus could touch her. Sophie jumped up and stood behind Caroline, trapped with the couch behind them. Klaus and Caroline were standing so close, there was hardly any space between them. They shared breath. They looked into each other's eyes, almost mesmerizing and for a moment forgot everyone else in room. Rebekah cleared her throat with amusement. Caroline couldn't move back with Sophie behind her and she didn't want to leave her unprotected. Klaus's musky scent begin to consume her as she tried to ease away from him.

Klaus smirked, noticing her reaction. He took another moment to take in her beauty and scent before taking a step back. It was still there. The feeling he got whenever he was around her, the lack of breath and how he could get lost in her presence. He noticed Elijah was watching him closely.

"You can't kill them." Caroline swallowed, trying not to think about her reaction to him.

Klaus turned back to Caroline. "Yes, I can and better yet, I want to." He tried to step around Caroline to reach for Sophie only to be hit with mind-numbing pain. He fell to his knees in agony.

Caroline looked back at Sophie, to see her shrug her shoulders in confusion. She took a look around the room and saw Lucy pointing to the wall. "Bonnie, not now." She watched as Klaus was able to get to his feet, glaring around in anger.

"Witch." Klaus hissed in frustration.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Really, Klaus? You want to pick a fight with a ghost?"

Klaus looked back, grinding his teeth, trying to gain control.

"They need your help, Klaus." Caroline said, trying to turn back to the subject at hand.

"Yes, see that's the funny part. She blackmails me, threatens me, all the while asking for my help. I'm sure you can understand my desire to want to snap her neck." With his charming smile, Klaus could be even more deadly.

Caroline glared at Klaus, losing her patience. "You think you've had it rough?" Caroline begin pacing in front of Klaus, fed up. "I was attacked by Silas, who is out there using Stefan's face. I was held in a cell for two days without a shower or a curling iron and I was just scared out my mind by some hocus pocus. I am not in a good mood, so don't push it."

You could have heard a pin drop with the silence. The vampires in the room would have been the only ones to hear it, though. Elijah and Rebekah held their breath, shocked because they hadn't seen anyone talk to Niklaus that way.

Klaus smiled, he had forgotten how funny she was when she was angry and how quickly she could turn his mood. His siblings begin to breathe again, surprised that he didn't snap.

"I'm glad you're amused by my misery." Caroline spat out, her eyes narrowed with fury.

Klaus wiped the smile off his face but the amusement was still in his eyes. "Not your misery, love. Just your dramatics."

Rebekah laughed, almost harsh. "You're one to talk about dramatics."

Klaus turned to look at the other women in the room. A red-haired female was standing alert with her hard eyes focused on him. A dark-skinned woman was hovering over the Deveraux witch, protecting her. There were two blond females who looked so similar, they must be related and the older one was standing in front of the teenager with bright blue eyes. Another blonde with curly hair seemed to be smiling at the wall. The last one in the group was dark-haired, who was standing behind all of them, almost hidden.

"What's the matter with the kid?" Klaus asked, looking at Davina, asleep on the couch.

"If you're ready to listen, we'll explain." Caroline replied, with frustration.

Klaus didn't trust these witches as far as he could throw them, which would be a good distance. As he entertained the thought of tossing the Deveraux witch against a wall, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sophie sat back down on the couch to stay close to Davina. She was worried that Davina hadn't woken up yet. The use of magic tonight without warning had been hard on her. That wasn't what Sophie was worried about the most right now. Staying alive was the most important thing. Klaus, the hybrid, was glaring at her, as if any minute he would end her life. She couldn't really blame him. Sophie had blackmailed and threatened him to get her sister back. She stroked Davina's hair to keep calm as she wondered where to start. Klaus was looking with impatience as everyone was waiting for her to explain.

"This is my sister, Davina. Marcel has held her captive for three years to keep control over the witches. She's a tracker." Sophie was staring at Elijah, which was easier than having to look at Klaus.

Klaus glanced at Elijah with surprise. "That explains how Marcel can tell when they do magic. I have to say, that's smart." Klaus was looking at Davina with calculation.

Jasmine moved closer to Sophie and Davina, as if to prepare herself to defend them. Klaus challenged Jasmine with a look. Caroline stepped in Klaus's view to get his attention. "They need help, Klaus. Davina doesn't deserve to be used anymore."

"Who said I was going to use her? You wound me, Caroline." With his hand over his heart, Klaus did look a little hurt.

Caroline gave him a knowing look, as she suspected what he had been thinking.

Klaus turned back to Sophie. "You got your sister back. What do you need me for?"

Sophie shook her head with despair. "Marcel will never let her go. He will come after her." Sophie shared a look with Jasmine and Ebony. "In order for Davina to be safe, Marcel needs to die."

"How did you get her back?" Klaus asked.

"We rescued her, with the help of Bonnie and Caroline." Sophie should have left out some of that, because the anger and rage returned to Klaus's face.

Caroline stepped to Klaus and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm fine. I wanted to help."

"Okay, maybe you were knocked over the head a few times, you don't help the people who kidnap you." Klaus leaned closer to look in her eyes.

Caroline shrugged her shoulder and looked away to escape his gaze. "I felt bad for Sophie and she had a good reason."

"Bad with purpose?" Klaus asked, remembering a conversation with the annoying Salvatore.

Caroline shook her head, looking lost. Klaus gave a look around the room. "We'll talk tomorrow. Caroline needs rest. Elijah and Rebekah, get them settled for the night." Klaus held his hand out to Caroline to lead her out the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline followed Klaus to another part of the house and came to a kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a blood bag for her. The silence was unnerving now that they were alone. They hadn't been together since graduation, since Klaus had made a vow to be her last love. Caroline was nervous, wondering what to say. Klaus leaned against the counter and watched as she finished eating. She decided to focus on pressing matters. "So, are you going to help them?"

"Probably. I just wanted to make them suffer a little, worrying about it. You're really okay?" Klaus asked, with concern filling his eyes.

"Really, I'm ok. I did want to help, Klaus. Thank you for not killing them." Caroline said with a smile.

"Well, don't thank me yet. So, how is Mystic Falls? Besides Silas and Stefan, I heard about that."

"It's been a mess. Bonnie's dead and Stefan's missing. Mom's okay, though. I was in the process of getting ready for college when this all came about." Caroline said, getting up to throw the blood bag away.

"College, huh? Where will you attend?" Klaus asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Somewhere close to home." Caroline had always wanted to go to college. Her joy was short-lived because Bonnie wouldn't be attending with them.

"Let's get you settled in for the night." Klaus said, before leading her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to a bedroom. The bedroom had a bathroom that Caroline was relieved to find so she could clean up. Klaus pulled some clothes out and handed them to her. He hesitated before leaving, as if there was more on his mind.

"When I asked you about home, you didn't say anything about the wolf-boy?" Klaus asked, looking away.

"He's fine." Caroline didn't really know that. She also didn't want to sound like an idiot, not knowing how her boyfriend was. She decided to turn the tables. "How's Haley?" Caroline directed a pointed look at Klaus.

Klaus's head snapped up in shock and then winced with regret. "How do you know about that?"

"Sophie told me." Caroline caught the anger on Klaus's face

"Another reason to snap her neck."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Caroline wanted to ask more, like when they had slept together or if they were a couple but she didn't want to sound jealous. "I mean, we're friends, aren't we? News that big, you tell your friends."

"I didn't want you to think more bad of me than you already do. Admitting to a one-night stand with a woman I don't even like, doesn't really put me in the best light."

Caroline made a gagging sound, as if she was about to throw up. "You can do so much better."

Klaus smiled and looked as if he wanted to say something but just shook his head.

"I could ask the same of you. Why didn't you let me know about the Bennett witch?" Klaus was looking sheepish, like he wanted to steer the conversation to a better topic.

"You never liked Bonnie." Caroline said, looking confused.

"But it concerned you. I want to know everything that's happening to you. The good and bad." Klaus's eyes seemed to devour her. Caroline had to look away to catch her breath. Caroline shrugged her shoulders, not really having an answer to give.

"I'll let you rest. We can talk more tomorrow." Klaus turned to leave.

"Klaus?" He turned back at the door. "Thanks."

"I didn't do much." Klaus said, with a smile.

"You were here, so thanks." Caroline watched Klaus nod and close the door. Caroline took a shower and got in bed, feeling exhausted. As she laid down, she could smell Klaus's scent on the pillow. She turned over to move away from it but his scent was everywhere. She closed her eyes and tried not to let her thoughts stray to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elijah was standing next to the window when Klaus entered to pour himself a drink. Klaus had figured Elijah would still be around since they hadn't had a chance to talk. Klaus joined him there to look out into the slow night.

"Did you get the witches settled?" Klaus asked.

Elijah nodded. "They were all taken care of. The child was still sleeping when I left them in Rebekah's capable hands. You know Marcel will be looking for her. We're going to have to deal with him."

Klaus sighed heavily. "I know. We'll take care of it."

Elijah turned to look at Klaus and hesitated. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

Klaus nodded but didn't speak on it. How could he? He remembered everything he had told Elijah about caring for or loving someone. What a fool he had been. It was out of his control, he couldn't turn the feelings off and they weren't going away. Klaus finished his drink and walked away without another word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus quietly walked back in the room to see Caroline asleep in the bed. The moon was shining enough light on Caroline that he could see every inch of her beautiful face. She was sleeping deeply, obviously tired after the last eventful days. He sat in a chair next to the bed to be close without waking her. He could breathe easy now, she was safe, Klaus thought. He couldn't believe that she was really here in his house and in his bed. Klaus had given her the bedroom that he was using so if only once, she would sleep where he slept. He had always pictured her there, not believing it would ever happen. It was real, it wasn't a dream. It was a something that wasn't going to last, Klaus reminded himself. She was going back home soon, to her life and to that boy. He would have to let her go. He couldn't hold her back from her life. Her needs and wants would come first as he discovered that he couldn't be selfish with her. So he would enjoy her while she was here and hope that in the future, there would be a chance for them.

Klaus sat there the entire night, glad that for a little while, his dream had come true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marcel stood over the burnt body of one his guards and then walked over to the two bodies with their hearts out. The remaining vampires were still knocked out, but Marcel didn't need them awake to know what had happened. Sophie Deveraux was responsible for this. She had been smart tonight, more than the other times she had tried. Marcel looked at his phone to see he was receiving a call.

"You better have an excuse for not calling me." Marcel snarled in the phone.

"It was a surprise attack. She had help tonight and there was nothing I could do."

"Where is the child?" Marcel asked.

"The hybrid has her."

"You know what to do next. Wait for the signal." Marcel, not waiting for a response, hung up.

Marcel could feel his rage building to learn Niklaus had discovered his secret. For sentimental reasons, he didn't want his mentor to be involved. There wasn't much choice now, he had to get the child back and he knew Niklaus wouldn't give her up without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything TVD or TO related.**

**There may be some who felt Caroline should have been more upset about Haley, but I don't feel she has much reason to be. She's still feels Tyler and her are together and Klaus is her friend that she has an attraction to.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

Sophie yawned as she sat beside the bed, trying to keep from falling asleep. She had sat up all night waiting for Davina to wake up. She had been worried about Davina coming to in a strange place and feeling scared. The sun was trying to shred light in the room, Sophie closed the curtain to keep it out. Justine had tried to stay awake with her but she ended up laying down next to Davina and falling asleep. There was another reason Sophie hadn't gone to bed. They were staying in the hybrid's house and any little sound she heard overnight, she feared Klaus was coming to kill her. Sophie jumped as the door slowly opened, revealing Mary.

"Please tell me you didn't stay up all night." Mary whispered, as to not disturb the sleeping teenagers.

"The first thing Davina should see when she wakes, is me. And considering where we are, I don't think I would be able to sleep anyway."

"The blond vampire dropped off some clothes and said the kitchen was open if we get hungry." Mary said quietly, looking surprised. Mary sat down on the bed to just look at Davina and Justine with pride.

Mary stroked Justine's hair with love. "It's good to see them back together." Davina and Justine were as close as Mary and Sophie.

As Sophie stepped close to the bed to smile, she noticed Davina's eye lids were twitching. She held her breath, waiting. Davina slowly opened her eyes and blinked to clear them. Sophie sat down next to her and stoked her hair. Davina focused on her sister and blinked again, as if she couldn't believe Sophie was there.

"Hey, little sis." Sophie murmured softly, with tears in her eyes. Davina eyes filled with tears as well before they rolled down her cheeks. She launched herself at Sophie so hard that they almost fell off the bed. Sophie laughed with relief and joy. Davina started sobbing and just hugged Sophie tight as if she would disappear. Sophie looked over at Mary with a smile and saw Justine had awoken. Justine sat up with a huge smile and waited for Davina to notice her.

"Hey, look who's here." Sophie would have offered anything to stop her crying. Davina pulled away and looked over to see Mary and Justine. Davina and her best friend just stared for a minute before they both reached out a hand to each other. She didn't let go of Sophie but she grabbed Justine's hand and held tight. They just looked at each other and smiled with tears in their eyes.

After a minute, Davina pulled back to look at her surroundings. "Where are we?" Her voice had aged in three years, more mature. She brushed her brown curls from her wet face.

Sophie took a breath, wondering how to explain. "We're at Klaus Mikaelson's house. Klaus is helping us take down Marcel. We think. But Klaus is also a vampire."

Davina's brown eyes were wide with shock. "A vampire? We're at a vampire's house?"

Sophie nodded. "His family lives here, as well. They are also vampires. We believe that they're going to help us. There is a lot to explain but just know that we're going to do everything we can to keep you safe."

Davina took a deep breath. "So, we're trusting vampires now?" Davina stood up to stretch her slender body. Sophie noticed that it wasn't just her voice that was changing, she was becoming a women. She felt sad that she had missed that transformation. She still saw Davina as that innocent child she was before she was taken.

"Well, let's just say that we need their help. There is one vampire here that I trust. She's a friend of Klaus and she helped rescue you. Her name is Caroline."

"If you say so." Davina's smile lit up the room. After everything that she had been through, that she could still do that proves how strong she is, Sophie thought. She was going to need that strength for the news that Sophie had to give her. Davina turned to Justine. "I've missed you so much." They hugged tight for a long minute.

Davina turned back to Sophie, still smiling. "Where's Jane Anne?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline woke in confusion, forgetting where she was for a minute. She sat up in bed as she remembered last night, rescuing Davina and seeing Klaus. As she was getting out of bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Caroline said, running her hands through her hair to try and look presentable.

Rebekah came strolling in carrying a shopping bag. Caroline hadn't always gotten along with Rebekah but things had gotten better since she started dating Matt. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies, either.

"Nik asked me to do some shopping since you didn't have clothes and I really don't want you wearing mine, so here." Rebekah said, laying the bag on the bed.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Where is everyone?" Caroline asked as she picked an outfit out of the bag to put on. She rushed in the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Elijah and Klaus are off discussing what to do about Marcel. Most of the witches are still in their rooms, expect the ghost whisperer, she's in the kitchen making breakfast." Rebekah said, with a smile.

Caroline laughed and was about to ask another question when a low moaning reached their vampire ears. Rebekah and Caroline looked at each other with concern and then they heard the most heart wrenching sobs getting louder. Rebekah opened the door to see Jasmine standing in the hallway. Lucy came running up the stairs. "What's going on?"

Jasmine rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. "Sophie's telling Davina about Jane Anne."

Lucy sighed. "We should give them some privacy. Breakfast is ready." They took a look at the closed door and followed Lucy downstairs. As they entered the kitchen, Klaus and Elijah walked through the front door. Caroline gave Klaus a smile as he came in, which he returned as she got a blood bag out of the fridge. Jasmine gave Klaus a nervous look as she sat down at the table. Those with vampire hearing could still hear the sobs coming from upstairs. Elijah asked. "Who's crying?"

"Davina. Sophie is telling her about Jane Anne." Caroline said, with concern.

Klaus and Elijah fell silent in understanding. The original family knew what it was like to lose a sibling.

The silence was broken as Ebony and Kate walked in the kitchen with caution. Elijah, always the gentlemen, welcomed them to the table to eat.

Lucy looked over at Caroline. "I didn't get a chance to tell you but Bonnie went to check on things in your hometown. She said she'll be back." Caroline nodded.

Klaus moved away from the counter to leave. "Caroline, can I see you in the other room?" She followed him after throwing the blood bag away.

"I was wondering if I could show you some of the city today?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled. "I'd like that. I haven't really seen much." As she was about to ask where they were going, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sophie and Mary entered the room with their sisters. Caroline noticed that Davina was still upset but looked determined.

Sophie looked nervous as she cleared her throat. "I wanted to introduce my sister. Davina, this is Klaus and Caroline." Davina looked curiously at both before giving a small smile, obviously still in pain.

Caroline stepped closer and gave a smile. "It's nice to meet you. Lucy cooked a big breakfast if you're guys are hungry." Caroline looked at Klaus with raised eyebrows, wanting him to say something.

"Make yourself at home." Klaus, with a touch of rudeness. He still hadn't forgiven them. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, thinking he could have done better than that.

"I wanted to thank you for helping." Davina said, with tears trying to fall but she seemed to be holding it together.

"We didn't do much. Your sister was pretty worried about you." Caroline replied with kindness.

Klaus stepped forward to join Caroline. "We'll going out. Don't leave the house and when we get back, we'll talk more." Klaus held his hand out Caroline.

As they walked to the front door, Caroline slapped his arm. "Did you have to be rude?"

"Caroline, they better be thankful that all I'm being is rude. I could have done much worse." Klaus said with disdain.

"Don't take that out on Davina. She's the victim"

"You were the victim, too. I haven't forgotten or forgiven them for that."

Since Caroline couldn't really dispute that, she decided to let it go. She ran upstairs to get ready. Caroline was excited since this was the first time she was in a big city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus waited by the door for Caroline to come down and he thought of the places around the city that he wanted to take her. He definitely wanted to show her the French Quarter and maybe Jackson Square. As he was thinking about some more places, he noticed Davina stepping hesitantly out of the kitchen looking around as if she was searching for someone. She spotted him standing at the door and walked closer. Klaus had never dealt with teenagers much, so he had to admit some of the rudeness earlier had come from being out of his element.

"You need something?" Klaus asked.

Davina swallowed and squared her shoulders back as if preparing for battle. "I heard you were with my sister when she was killed. It was Marcel, wasn't it?"

Klaus decided to be honest about it. "Yeah, it was Marcel."

Her eyes hardened. "Are you going to kill him?"

"You are most certainly Sophie Deveraux's sister. We'll see how it goes" Klaus didn't want to give her false hope since he hadn't figured out how he was going to take on Marcel's army.

Davina took a step closer and looked him in the eye. "He took almost everything from me. He said if I did everything he wanted, he would leave my sisters alone. Do you know what it feels like to not have any control or power to protect the people you care about? It's my fault that my parents and my sister are gone. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Sophie, even beg for a vampire's help."

Klaus did know how that felt. He knew what it felt like to be weak and defenseless against someone stronger. And he knew what it felt like to blame yourself for someone's death.

Klaus cleared his throat as memories came rushing back. "It wasn't your fault, Davina. I will take him down but it won't be easy or quick. Just stay inside so he doesn't find out you're here." Davina nodded, looking a little better. He sensed a presence and saw Caroline standing on the stairs. "You ready?" Davina waved goodbye to Caroline and walked back in the kitchen.

Caroline stood on the stairs, staring at Klaus like she had never seen him before.

"What's the matter?" Klaus figured Caroline had heard some of the conversation.

"Nothing. I just wish I could see that more often." Caroline smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"I didn't do anything." Klaus was looking embarrassed.

"Yes, you did. You made her feel better." Caroline opened the door and walked out, still smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus and Caroline walked the path in Jackson Square away from the St. Louis Cathedral but Caroline kept looking back in amazement. It looked like a castle with three steeples rising in the sky. The inside was even more incredible with the sun shining in. The interior was almost gold with statues of ancient figures and the most amazing artwork on the ceiling. Caroline couldn't help but stare straight up with her mouth open in awe. She had been looking around in amazement since they had left the house. Everything was so big and open compared to Mystic Falls. The streets were bursting with people and cars. The city itself felt like someone was walking in history. Every building she had seen felt aged like it had a story to tell.

"Where to now?" Caroline was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Klaus couldn't keep the smile off his face. He enjoyed showing her new things and watching her face light up when she seen something that impressed her. He had been inside the Cathedral a hundred times but with Caroline, it had felt like the first.

"Well, there is Congo Square inside Armstrong Park. It has history dating back to the nineteenth century."

"And let me guess, you were there?" Caroline asked, making a small joke at his age.

"I was around." Klaus said, smiling.

As they walked through the historic rose garden of Armstrong Park, Caroline was content. She had never imagined that she would experience these things before Klaus had come into her life. He opened her world and showed her the beauty in it. She turned to look at him and find him gazing at her with intensity. She blushed and looked away.

"What?"

"I would love to draw you here but I didn't bring anything with me. So, I'm sketching in my mind and I'm going to draw you later." Klaus smiled while he was looking.

Caroline just smiled back and looked away. He overwhelmed her sometimes. The things he would say about her or how he would look at her. It scared her how much he unsettled her. He always surprised her, just like with Davina earlier. She had caught him expressing sympathy and pity for a stranger. What she had told him earlier was true, she wished she could see it from him more often. As they continued walking past statues of brass band parades, they came across one of a dark-skinned woman who had her face and both hands raised to the sky. The image was so compelling that Caroline had to stop and look longer.

"Mahalia Jackson, the queen of gospel, they called her. They said she was credited for bringing jazz into church." Klaus said, standing with her to look.

"It's beautiful." Caroline almost had tears in her eyes as she stared at the powerful figure.

As they walked out of the park, Caroline again couldn't help looking back at all the beauty. Klaus flagged down a horse carriage to ride in. Caroline giggled as she stepped up to climb in. Klaus just leaned back to take in more of her excitement as she was staring around at the city. He had the driver take them to Bourbon Street to show her the French Quarter. As they stepped out of the carriage, Caroline looked around at the two and three, sometimes four story buildings that lined the street. Every building seemed to have a balcony that overlooked the street. There was a man playing the trumpet on the sidewalk and just as they started walking, a live brass band parade came by filling the street with more music. Klaus grabbed her hand to steer her around people or anything else she might have ran into because she was too busy looking around.

There seemed to be a restaurant or a bar every five steps you took. Klaus led Caroline into one bar and they climbed the stairs to the balcony. As they sat down, Caroline could see everything just by looking down. Klaus ordered them a drink and they sat back in comfortable silence .

Caroline looked at Klaus to see he couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled. "Thank you for today."

"It was definitely my pleasure."

Caroline tilted her head as she looked back at Klaus. "You seem relaxed here, more at ease."

"Its home. This is the first place that I ever felt that, until Mikael chased me away."

"How long ago was that?" Caroline asked as she watched the shadow of memories darken his mood.

"Over a hundred years ago."

"Wow." Caroline looked around and imagined how much the city had changed since then.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Klaus snap to attention as his senses took over. He looked over and his eyes hardened. Caroline turned to see a dark-skinned man step onto the balcony and approach their table.

"Niklaus, I heard you were up here." The man turned to look at Caroline and smiled.

Caroline didn't return the smile though, the man had an arrogance that radiated so much, it turned Caroline's mood.

Klaus hesitated. "Caroline, meet Marcel." He turned to look at Marcel with distrust. "We were enjoying our day out." The way Klaus said it, Marcel's approach had ended that joy.

Marcel held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to interrupt." The smile on his face said that was exactly his intention. "I just wanted to give you a chance to right the wrong that was done."

Klaus was relaxing in his chair but the tension was surrounding the atmosphere. "What wrong would that be, Marcel?"

Marcel's smile disappeared. "My guards were killed and my friend was taken from me. I want her back."

"Your friend? I think if you kill her parents and sister, she probably doesn't consider you a friend." Klaus gave Marcel a searching look, wondering how much he knew.

"I'm giving you a chance, Niklaus. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." Marcel smiled but the threat was there underneath. Caroline was tense, she sat still waiting to see what would happen.

"Sorry, Marcel. I can't help you."

"I'm sorry, too. You know my rules, Niklaus. There was a vampire helping them. If it wasn't you, it had to be your brother or maybe your pretty friend." Marcel turned to look at Caroline with flirtation and she returned the look with disgust.

Klaus wasn't relaxing anymore. He stood up to stand in Marcel's space. "I told you, your rules mean nothing to me. Don't ever threaten my family or anyone I know. I'm home now and you better get used to it." Klaus held his hand to Caroline to escort her out without saying anything word. As soon as they left the restaurant, Klaus pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Caroline didn't say anything but she was getting a bad feeling as they both picked up their pace to hurry back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sophie was in the living room watching movies with her coven and the blond vampire, whose name was Rebekah. Elijah decided to do some reading in another room since the movies they choose weren't to his liking. Sophie came to attention abruptly when she realized Davina and Justine were taking too long in the bathroom. She hadn't wanted to let Davina out of her sight ever since she got her back. She walked down the hall to discover the bathroom empty. She started to panic until she heard whispers coming out of a room across from the bathroom. As she hesitantly opened the door, she begin to breathe easy when she saw Davina and Justine in what looked like an art room. They jumped when they noticed her, like their hands had been caught in the cookie jar.

"What are you two doing in here? It's rude to be snooping in someone's house." Sophie said, but looking around curiously.

There were paintings everywhere and Sophie wondered which of the Mikaelsons was a painter. As she stepped closer to the girls, she noticed them looking at a sketch book.

"Put that back, Davina." Sophie said, looking behind her in fear that they would be caught.

"Look at this, Sophie." Davina said, holding out the book. Sophie took a quick look to see sketches of Caroline. There were many of them, all of Caroline. That answered Sophie's thought of who was the painter.

"Put it back." Sophie grabbed it with trembling hands to put it back herself. As she was pulling them out of the room with a quickness, Rebekah met them at the door.

"Sorry, they didn't mean any harm." Sophie said nervously. Davina and Justine were looking ashamed.

Rebekah smiled. "It's not that big a deal. Just don't let Nik see you looking through his paintings. He's pretty private with his artwork."

Davina and Justine exchanged a look. "There were so many of Caroline. He really likes her, doesn't he?" Davina asked.

Rebekah smiled. "Yes, but don't tell him I told you that." Rebekah's smile faded as she stopped walking to turn with confusion. "You smell that?"

Sophie shook her head, she didn't smell anything.

"Its sage. Someone has been burning sage." Rebekah said, trying to smell what it came from.

"A privacy spell." Sophie said, exchanging a look with Rebekah. Sophie grabbed both Davina and Justine's arm in alarm. As they walked quicker to the living room, they met Elijah as he ran from his room

"Marcel knows she's here." Elijah said, carrying his phone.

It was too late. The vampires came in from two direction. They entered by breaking down the front door, crashing through the windows and trying to trap them in the living room. Rebekah shoved Sophie and the two teens against the wall out of harm's way. Jasmine and Ebony jumped up to confront the vampires coming in the window as Elijah turned to deal with the ones flashing through the front door. Rebekah stood in the middle of the room as the last line of defense. Mary, Lucy and Kate joined Sophie to stand in front of the girls. Ebony, with hands ablaze, just aimed for the window catching anyone who had the misfortune of coming through. Jasmine threw two vampires with force back outside with her palms out. Sophie heard a cry of pain and turned to see Davina holding her head in agony. Justine wrapped her arms around her to hold Davina up as she almost crumbled to the floor. Sophie turned back to see Rebekah grab a vampire and twist his neck as Elijah was facing the door, chopping off any heads that he came in contact with. Elijah flashed to a vampire that had gotten through and grabbed his heart, not even watching as the body dropped to turn and face the next one.

The vampires just kept coming. With their backs to the room facing the window, Ebony and Jasmine held their own keeping them out by setting them on fire or forcing them back. Rebekah, seeing that, flashed to help Elijah as the siblings stood breaking necks and grabbing hearts. Ebony moved back a few steps to get a better aim as she continued setting vampires on fire, when it happened. Kate came forward with a blade raised to strike Ebony's unprotected back. Lucy was the only one standing between the two witches, she pushed Ebony aside and the blade struck Lucy in the chest. Justine screamed as Lucy fell to the floor. Ebony and Jasmine turned to see what happened and Kate ran for the window, only to run into Klaus.

"You chose the wrong side." Klaus said, snapping her neck.

The witches fell to the floor by Lucy's side to help but she was gone. The world should have stopped and time should have stood still. It didn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I cried so hard writing Lucy's death because she was one of my favorites. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all read and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything TVD or TO related.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

Sophie sat beside Lucy's body rocking back and forth in grief. The rest of Marcel's vampires ran when they saw Klaus had arrived. Caroline was standing behind Klaus but saw Lucy's body when he moved. She covered her mouth in shock and looked around as she searched for any more victims. Davina and Justine were on the floor holding each other as they cried. Ebony was sitting by Lucy with her head in her hands as Jasmine and Mary stood over them, helpless.

"Elijah, we need to get them to a safer place." Klaus said, taking in the scene.

"I made arrangements this morning. We should go." Elijah hesitated as he approached Sophie on the floor. "I'm sorry, but it's not safe here anymore."

"I can't just leave her." Sophie said with tears as she glanced back at Davina, conflicted by wanting to protect her sister.

"I'll take care of her." Rebekah softly answered.

Sophie looked at Rebekah with tears streaming. "Her family lives outside the city. I'll call to let them know."

Jasmine, looking down at Lucy with regret, grabbed Ebony's arm to pull her to her feet while Mary rushed to the teens who were still in shock. Sophie pushed everyone to the door and they followed Elijah as they looked back at Lucy. Elijah turned to Klaus before leaving. "I'll call you when we reach the new place. Marcel will be following, so we should split up. You come with Caroline while I take them. Rebekah, call when you finish here." Klaus nodded.

Caroline was standing by the window looking at Lucy when Klaus touched her arm to get her attention. "Grab what you need so we can go." Caroline walked quickly out of the living room to escape the tragedy and ran upstairs. She looked around in a daze to realize she didn't have much but the clothes Rebekah had bought. She grabbed the bag and rushed back downstairs to see Rebekah on the phone and Klaus was throwing vampire body parts in the backyard before setting a match to them. She gave one last look back at Lucy as Klaus pulled her out of the house. They walked a couple of blocks before coming to a car that Klaus had parked. They got in and rode in silence. Caroline hadn't seen how Lucy was killed but she had seen what Klaus had done to Kate and she could figure out the rest. She turned to Klaus and could see that he was livid as he drove out of the city.

"Kate was working for Marcel?" Caroline asked. "Why would she kill Lucy?

"She was aiming for Ebony and Lucy stepped in the way. Marcel wanted to get rid of the most powerful one, which was Ebony." Klaus said without looking away from the road. "The vampires were there as a distraction."

"We shouldn't have left this morning." Caroline said, still in a daze.

"They would have come regardless if we were there." Klaus was so angry, he could barely speak. "I want you to go back to Mystic Falls today. I don't want you in the middle of this anymore."

Caroline turned with surprise. "I can't, not until Bonnie says it's okay." As soon as the words came out, Caroline closed her eyes. "I won't hear from Bonnie anymore." Her eyes filled with tears as she realized her connection to Bonnie was gone. Klaus hesitated and then laid a hand over her hand for a minute.

"Where are we going?" Caroline turned to look out the window.

"I have a place outside of the city we can stay until I hear from Elijah."

"And then what?" Caroline asked, not really sure she wanted to hear.

"I'm getting my home back. Elijah will stand with me and I might have to beg for Rebekah's help-"

"What about Sophie and the others?"

"I don't know which ones I can trust, maybe the Deveraux witch." Klaus was sure of the Deveraux witch. Marcel had done great damage to her family and revenge was a strong motivator.

Caroline was silent, thinking about the witches. "Marcel just tried to kill Ebony, it's pretty safe to say she would help. Mary and Sophie are pretty close but I'm not sure about Jasmine, she's hard to judge."

"I need to find a place to keep you safe while I take care of this." Klaus was thinking ahead of what needed to be done.

Caroline was already shaking her head, she knew that was coming. "I'm staying with you."

Klaus eyes tightened at the thought. "You won't be safe with me."

"I trust you to protect me, Klaus." Their eyes met and held before Klaus looked away.

Caroline was silent, thinking she wanted to help in some way. If not for Klaus, then for Davina. Caroline knew what it was like to be used and she wasn't going to let that happen to Davina anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After driving in circles for an hour, Elijah Mikealson headed out of the city. They arrived an hour later at a house surrounded by swamps. Elijah had the house stocked with all the necessities, planning ahead in the event something would happen. Jasmine put a boundary spell around the house to protect them from any unwelcome visitors as they settled in. Davina and Justine sat on the couch together, quiet while looking emotionally drained. Sophie told Elijah where they were keeping Haley so he could go check on her as she called Lucy's parents.

Sophie stepped outside on the porch afterwards, wiping fresh tears away. The task of telling Lucy's parents that their daughter was gone was one of the hardest things she had ever done. There was only one thought that kept running through her mind now that she had time on her hands. It was her fault that Lucy had been killed. She had suspected someone in her coven was working for Marcel but she hadn't known which one. As each rescue attempt to free Davina had failed, she knew Marcel was getting information from someone close to her. Jane Anne had met Kate in college and brought her into their fold. Sophie had felt obligated to give Kate the benefit of the doubt and Lucy had paid the price.

Mary walked out to join her and wrapped her arms around Sophie. "You can't blame yourself, Sophie. Lucy wouldn't want that, actually she'd be pissed off about it."

Sophie shook her head. "I should have-"

"What? What would you have done differently? Jane Anne trusted Kate, we all did. There's no use second guessing yourself, it won't change anything. The only thing we can do is learn from it. We got Davina back, Sophie."

"At what cost?" Sophie asked, wiping her face.

"You would have paid any price to get her back."

Sophie nodded, agreeing. "Except Lucy was the one who did." Mary was silent, not having a counter to Sophie's words. "I need to start working with Davina. She has to learn how to protect herself. How's Ebony?"

"She's blaming herself, like you are." Mary said as she looked over her shoulder to see Ebony walking away from the house, wanting to be alone.

"I need you to promise me something. If something happens to me, you'll take care of Davina."

"Of course. As long as you promise the same with Justine. Family first, remember?"

"Family first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline hung up the phone after talking with Elena so she could get an update from home. Stefan was still missing but Elena felt they were getting close to finding him. Silas was still playing evil Stefan, but everyone was pretending to be clueless. It was still frustrating that she couldn't be there to help. She also told Elena about Lucy so Jeremy could pass the message to Bonnie. Caroline grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator as she thought of the rest of the conversation. Caroline had asked about Tyler but he hadn't called. She sighed as she finished the blood bag, thinking it would be nice if her boyfriend would call and check on her. Technically, he wasn't her boyfriend, she wasn't quite sure what they were. They had mostly ended things before he left but it was pretty hard to move on without closure. She shook her head to clear it, thinking that was another problem for another day.

The place, an hour and an half outside of New Orleans had been built right on top of a lake. It was a two story home that was raised another level to avoid flooding. Klaus was standing in the yard staring out into the water with his arms crossed behind his back. His mood hadn't improved since they left the city. His head turned as she approached, sensing her presence as she walked to stand beside him.

"It's pretty here." The sun was reflecting off the lake, which had a small current. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful.

"I just heard from Elijah and they're safe." Klaus turned to face her. "I thought you said the wolf-boy was home?"

Damn his vampire hearing. "I never said he was home, I said he was fine. I haven't heard from him." Caroline said the last words while avoiding his gaze.

"Then he's a fool"

"That subject is off-limits, kind of like how you don't want to talk about Haley."

Klaus stared at Caroline, contemplating. "I was with Haley out of anger. I was drunk and pissed off and I didn't think I would ever have a chance with you. Believe me when I say, if I could take that night back, I would."

"So, Haley's pregnant?" Caroline was still having a hard time coming to grips with that.

Klaus was now avoiding her gaze. "Unfortunately."

"But is it? Granted, Haley isn't my favorite person but you're going to experience something that no vampire will ever get a chance to. You've always wanted a family, right?"

Klaus scoffed. "That's not the kind of family I was talking about. You're starting to sound like Elijah."

Caroline snickered as an image suddenly came to her.

"I'm glad you're amused by my misery." Klaus scowled as he threw her words back to her.

"I was just imaging you pushing a stroller down Bourbon Street." Caroline couldn't keep the smile off as Klaus scowl grew deeper. Caroline sobered as pressing matters took center stage. With Lucy gone, she didn't know how to communicate with Bonnie unless Sophie knew a way.

"I want you to stay here while I finish this." Klaus was determined to make her see reason. The thought of Marcel getting his hands on Caroline sent shivers down his spine. He had never had to worry about someone so much as he did with Caroline. She could be hurt, unlike him and his siblings.

"Sophie and the others will be there. I'll stay close to them." Caroline was equally determined to go back with him.

"I would never put your life in their hands. I don't trust all of them. If I'm going to focus on taking down Marcel, I need to know you're safe."

"I can protect myself." As she finished talking, Klaus flashed behind her to wrap his arm around her neck.

"Really?" Klaus asked softly in her ear. He slowly pulled his arm back after making his point. Caroline turned to face him with a scowl of her own.

"I wasn't ready."

"Always be ready. Never let your defenses down with anyone. You're not strong enough to go for the heart, so don't bother." Klaus accepted that she would go back with him, but he was going to find a way to keep her safe. "Most women are at a disadvantage because of a man's strength unless she's an older vampire but a man has weak areas, too."

"I can guess one." Caroline smiled.

Klaus grew angry as she made light of the situation. "This isn't a joke, Caroline. It's about your survival." Klaus shook off the dark memories of Mikael as he focused on the present. "The weak places are the eyes, the throat, and between the legs. Be aware of your surroundings as anything can be used as a weapon."

"Like graduation caps?" Caroline kept the amusement out of voice this time as she took in his point.

He nodded as he stood in front of her. Klaus flashed to her, but Caroline was ready this time as she moved to the side to avoid him. He came at her again only to catch her as she moved. Caroline gritted her teeth in frustration, wishing she had trained more when she was turned. She waited for him to catch her again but she twisted her body to flip him using all her strength. She was stunned momentarily. "I did it." As she gloried in her success, Klaus flashed from his knees to crash into her, taking her to the ground. He laid on top of her with his hand around her throat. "Never let down your defenses." Caroline nodded, swallowing as she became aware of his body weight. He stared, absorbing her beauty and scent and forgot what he was doing for a moment. Caroline edged back on her elbows as Klaus crouched like a tiger after his prey.

They stared at each other for another minute before Caroline got to her feet, breaking the connection. Klaus tested her reactions again before beginning to teach her basic moves to protect herself. He taught her how to break out of a hold and what quick hits were needed to take down a vampire. As he caught her in another hold, Caroline became aware of Klaus's scent and the warmth of his body. There were times when it would consume her. She shook her head to focus, she couldn't think of him in that way. She felt like it was a betrayal to Tyler after everything Klaus had done to him.

Klaus shook his head. "You're not ready for this. Please, you'll be safe here."

"No, I'm staying with you."

Klaus started to argue, when Caroline spoke up again. "I'll just follow you back if you leave me here. And I will never forgive you if you compel me to stay." Klaus stared at her for a long minute in frustration before turning and walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When it's something one is dreading, time seems to go by quicker. Klaus was definitely not ready to drive anywhere close to New Orleans. He had taken Caroline to a safe location only for her stubbornness to rear its head. As he was trying to teach her to protect herself, the only thing he wanted to do was lock her up in the house where she would be safe. Klaus took a sneak peak to see Caroline staring out the window with strands of hair blowing against the wind. Earlier, when she said that she trusted him to keep her safe, he couldn't help reacting to her words. The gift of Caroline's faith and trust was a blessing and a curse. It was a miracle in itself, given everything that he had done to her. It was the one thing he never thought he would have. The burden was that if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He would have to live in endless time knowing he didn't protect her. The two mixed emotions created a battle within.

Klaus pulled over as they came to the house that Elijah had secured for protection. As Klaus and Caroline walked to the corner, they took a scan around noting that the road lead to a house with a swamp behind it. They took a step forward and walked right into an invisible wall.

"We're now staying in squalor." Klaus said in disgust as he pulled out his phone to call Elijah, only to put it back when he saw Jasmine step out onto the porch. He didn't notice any difference as she walked towards them but when she motioned forward, they were able to step through. He still didn't trust the red-haired spitfire and from the look on her face, the feeling was mutual. As they stepped past the yard, he noticed the Deveraux sisters were having some sort of mediation lesson outside. Davina and Sophie were sitting across from each other in the grass while Sophie was giving instruction. Klaus entered the house to see his siblings waiting in the living room for his arrival. Elijah rose to greet Caroline while Rebekah sat in the chair doing her nails.

"We need to talk." Klaus motioned for Caroline to join them as they followed Elijah into another room. He crossed over to a bar and offered Caroline a drink, which she declined as she settled into a chair. Klaus wondered if Rebekah would support him as he turned to face his siblings. He wished Kol was here, he always loved a good fight.

"Marcel is becoming a problem and he needs to be dealt with. I want to take our home back and I need your support to do it." Klaus started as he sipped on his drink.

Rebekah begin blowing on her nails to dry them. "Why would I help you?" Klaus rolled his eyes as Elijah took a deep breath.

"If you weren't going to help, then why are you here?" Klaus, already angered by her stubbornness. He knew she was going to be a problem.

Rebekah continued drying her nails as she considered her next words. "After the way you've treated me, I ask myself that every day."

Elijah moved closer to Rebekah to get his point in. "This was our home and this is a chance to have that back. Your family needs you, Rebekah."

"We don't have time for one of your tantrums, Rebekah." Klaus spat out as Caroline cleared her throat while looking at him with raised eyebrows. He took a breath to calm himself. "Are you going to help your family or not?"

"What family, Nik? The family that betrays and deceives to get what they want? Or the family that daggers each other because they don't trust them? Is that the family you're referring to?"

"Things have never been perfect between us and it probably never will, but we have always protected each other, Rebekah. That never changes." Elijah said with confidence. Klaus sat down to allow Elijah to handle it, he was better at dealing with her at times.

"We made a promise many years ago to each other. And while that promise has been broken again and again, we have always understood that for our survival, we stand together. Are you going to stand with us?" Elijah asked Rebekah.

Rebekah was quiet for a moment before she sighed with resignation. "Together as one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything TVD or TO related.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11**

Klaus wondered what needed to be done first as he stood with his siblings. Now that he knew Elijah and Rebekah would stand with him, the next decision he needed to make is what to do about the witches. The Deveraux witch wanted to protect her sister and to ensure that, Marcel had to die. Klaus was certain he could trust her but the rest of the witches he wasn't sure about. Caroline was right when she made a quick point about them earlier. Klaus would bet that Ebony would be on their side as Marcel had obviously felt threatened by her power, otherwise why would he try to kill her. Mary and the Deveraux witch were close, Klaus could see that for himself. Jasmine was the wild card. She seemed to hate vampires in general. He wondered what was more important to her, her hatred for vampires or her desire to take down Marcel. The other concern is how to protect Caroline, he thought as he took a look at her. Caroline was determined to help but he wanted to ensure her safety above all. Once he knew she was out of danger, he would be able to focus on Marcel.

Rebekah turned to Klaus. "So tell me, how are we going to do this? Three originals and a baby vamp against an entire army is a steep hill to climb."

"Just us. Caroline is not going to be involved." Klaus said, already knowing where this was going to lead.

Caroline leaned forward. "I can help." Klaus was shaking his head before she finished talking. "Klaus, you need my help. Rebekah's right. How are the three of you going to take them all on?"

"We'll have help, but you're not going to be put at risk." Klaus walked to the door before Caroline could argue more. Ebony and Jasmine were in the other room, while the Deveraux sisters were still outside in the yard.

"We need to see all of you." Klaus said. He turned back without waiting for a response as he heard Jasmine walk to the door to call for the others.

Caroline stood up as he came back in. "I can't believe you're being this way. Hello, vampire here. You're acting like I'm some defenseless little girl." Caroline put her hands on her hips and added a glare in defiance.

"You are defenseless against hundred year old vampires. I allowed you to come back but that doesn't mean I'm going to put you in more danger." Klaus countered with his own defiance.

Caroline mouth tightened with more anger. "Allowed? Since when do you allow me to do anything?"

Klaus winced, he probably should have chosen a different word. Elijah and Rebekah stood by quiet looking back and forth while the argument enfolded. The door opened before Klaus could respond and the others walked in.

"We'll discuss this later." Klaus didn't want to look like a fool in front of his siblings because he knew he was going have to make up for those last words.

"We sure will discuss it later." Caroline spat out and sat back down with arms crossed as she continued to glare Klaus's way. Davina and Justine joined their sisters on the couch while Jasmine and Ebony stood behind them. The atmosphere was tense as the situation seemed to escalate with Lucy's death. Klaus stood in the middle of the room with his siblings to show their solidarity. As they surveyed the witches, they were determined to find out where their loyalties lie.

"We don't have much time, so I will get right to the point. If we're going to do this together, we need to know who you'll loyal to. After the recent development, you can understand why we have concerns." Klaus noted the Deveraux witch was looking uncomfortable but she stayed quiet. He didn't mind hurt feelings when it came to the safety of the people he cared about. "We could compel it out of you but I imagine you've been sipping on vervin, right?"

They all nodded, except Davina. Klaus had figured that, given who their enemy was. "So you see our problem. If we're going to do this, we need to know who's on our side."

Jasmine scoffed with disgust. "I think that goes both ways. I don't have much confidence in vampires. Caroline has been the only one that has given me any reason to have faith. Why should we continue to put our lives in your hands?"

Klaus gave a small chuckle. "Probably because I could have killed you lot the second you stepped in my house."

Caroline cleared her throat to gather their attention. "If this is going to work, both sides need to understand that you're after the same goal, to get rid of Marcel."

Sophie stood up to stand with Ebony and Jasmine. "I believe in them."

Klaus looked at Jasmine. "I don't."

Ebony spoke up with sadness. "Marcel just tried to kill me and Lucy gave her life to save mine. For Lucy, you better believe I want him dead." Klaus turned to Rebekah, who nodded.

"I have just as much reason to want Marcel dead as anyone." Jasmine said through gritted teeth. "He killed my parents along with Sophie's. He's had control over our lives for far too long. I may not like what you and your family are, but I will follow you."

Klaus gave a glance Rebekah's way to see another nod of approval. "Fine, just as long as you remember that if you betray me, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you never knew me." Davina and Justine looked at each other with eyes wide with fear.

Klaus took a look at the two teens. "Do you have a safe place to stash the kids?" The two girls looked a little insulted to be called kids, but choose to keep quiet.

Sophie nodded. "Mary is going with them to keep them safe." Davina opened her mouth to protest but after a look Sophie's way, she again stayed silent.

"Good. It will be dark soon and the French Quarter will be crawling with Marcel's vampires. Once his territory is under attack, Marcel will come." Klaus looked to Caroline. "What about your ghostly witch friend?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulder, obviously still upset with him. "Sophie, is there a way to contact her?"

Before Sophie could respond, Klaus grabbed his head and fell to his knees in pain. Jasmine gave a small chuckle. "Yep, she's here. I'm liking her more and more." Everyone watched as Klaus got to his feet to glare around the room.

Caroline arched her eyebrow. "Well, that answered that question."

"Will you tell her to stop doing that?" Klaus asked.

"Can you really blame her, Klaus? How many times did you threaten her and the people she cared about?"

Klaus growled before taking a breath to calm down. Caroline was already going to mad at him so he chose not to answer on his past deeds. "Fine, witch. Just stay close to Caroline to protect her." The Bennett witch could hate him all she wanted as long as she kept Caroline safe. "We're going to split up and attack them on two fronts. My siblings and I will take care of as many as we can so you all can swoop in like Glenda, the good witch."

"What about Marcel?" Sophie asked.

"Whoever gets to him can have him." Klaus shrugged, not really caring who kills him. "Caroline, I want you stay with the kids."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. She didn't know why she was so mad. Maybe it was because she felt like she was being put in a corner with a pat on her head, telling her to stay out of trouble. Caroline paced the floor as she wondered how she could change Klaus's mind. It was impossible, he was obsessed with protecting her. She might not be a bad-ass original but she had her spirit bodyguard, Bonnie and she wanted to help. She growled as she heard the door open and close behind her. Caroline turned ready to fight with Klaus, only to discover Elijah standing with his hands in his pockets.

Elijah smiled. "I didn't do it. If you'll follow me, I wanted to give you some things that might be of use to you."

Caroline was curious as she followed Elijah into the basement. Things had been so chaotic that she hadn't taken time to talk to the elder Mikealson. As she walked down the stairs, she realized she wasn't so angry anymore, maybe it had something to do with that calming effect that radiated off him. Elijah moved to the corner where there was two wooden crates. He opened one and motioned for her to come closer. It was packed with weapons and there were many of them. There was wooden stakes, bow and arrows with wooden tips, vervin grenades, all weapons used to kill vampires. Elijah pulled out a gun and a couple of clips with wooden bullets and handed it to her. Caroline felt kind of naive as she tried to load it. Elijah taught her how to properly eject the clip, reload it and she was eventually able to do it with ease.

"Don't be so angry with Niklaus, he's just worried about you." Elijah said with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself." She loaded another gun and pulled a couple vervin grenades out.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Niklaus doesn't want to take that chance and I can't say I blame him. You're not a fighter, Caroline and that's a good thing. You're pure, not scarred by the death and destruction around you like the rest of us. I can see why my brother cares so much, you have a good heart."

Caroline hesitated and then gave a half smile. "Does he always have to control everything?"

Elijah laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. Before we were turned into vampires, Mikeal had all the control and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't let us forget it. Niklaus and I tried to protect our younger siblings and failed. And then our youngest brother was killed and to this day, Niklaus blames himself. That changed him for the worse."

Caroline bit her lip as sympathy swelled within. She had known in passing that they had a younger sibling that had been killed but she hadn't known that Klaus felt responsible for it. "I imagine that was hard for him."

"Especially since my parents blamed him." Elijah turned to Caroline. "The impact that you've had on my brother is pretty incredible. I have seen signs of the man he used to be before he let paranoia and anger dictate his life. You're good for him."

Before Caroline could respond, they heard footsteps approaching. They both turned to see Klaus step in the room and come to a stop when he saw what they doing. Klaus clenched his jaw but before he could say anything, Caroline gathered her weapons with extra ammunition and left the room. As she climbed the stairs, she heard a slam and Klaus's voice rise in anger. She moved out onto the porch to escape and saw Davina and Justine sitting on the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus slammed Elijah against a wall and chucks of stone fell to their feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Elijah cupped his hand on Klaus's shoulder. "Brother, you can't lock her away to protect her. She'll end up hating you for it."

"I told you I didn't want her involved." Klaus snarled out.

Elijah sighed. "She's already involved because you care about her. Marcel might not get his hands on her today but someone could find out what she means to you. Niklaus, she needs to know how to protect herself. I showed her how to load a gun and eventually she will need more training."

Klaus begin pacing to work off his rage. "I can't believe you went behind my back."

Elijah stepped in his path. "Niklaus, you have enemies. People who will always try to take you down and they will use Caroline to do it. She needs to learn how to look out for herself when you can't be there. As well as Haley and your child."

Klaus eyes narrowed with fury. "Don't compare that woman to Caroline. Haley means nothing to me."

"And your child?" Elijah asked.

Klaus clenched his fists and turned his back on his brother.

Elijah shook his head. "When are you going to face this? That child is not going away and since you haven't talked to Haley about it, I'm assuming she isn't, either. You are about to have three people in your life that can used as a weapon against you. Don't you want to at least make sure Caroline can take care of herself? And Haley might not mean anything to you but that child will connect you both for a long time. You don't have a choice but to deal with Haley, at least come to an understanding with her."

Klaus closed his eyes as fury still swirled within. He knew Elijah was right but he had just gotten to a good place with Caroline and he didn't want anything else to come between them.

"Niklaus, you are the strongest man that I know. Not just physically but mentally. All the things that have been thrown your way, you have handled them, sometimes to the extreme. Don't run from this, confront it and you will have your family beside you to help."

Klaus breathed deep and nodded. Elijah patted his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline sat next to Davina and Justine to relax. She knew Klaus was going to be pissed for a while so she decided to stay out of his way to let him calm down. After her talk with Elijah, she understood where Klaus was coming from but that didn't mean she had to like it. When she got back home, hopefully Stefan would be back because she was going to ask him to train her to fight. If she was ever in danger again, she wanted to be able to protect herself. Elijah was right, she wasn't a fighter but the world she lived in now didn't leave her much choice.

Caroline turned to the girls. "How are you two doing?"

Davina smiled. "Fine. Sophie and I have been doing meditation all day, which is boring. It kept my mind off Lucy, though."

"I'm sure if Sophie says it's important for you to learn, it probably is." Caroline was happy to see Davina get to be young and carefree again.

Justine leaned around Davina. "How come you're mad at Klaus?"

"I'm not really mad." Well, she wasn't anymore. She couldn't speak for Klaus. "We're just having a difference of opinion."

"Because he wants you to stay with us?" Davina asked.

"I just feel like he's treating me like a child."

Justine chuckled. "Join the club." They all shared a smile.

Davina exchanged a look with Justine and glanced behind her before turning to Caroline. "Do you know Klaus has like thirty sketches of you?"

Caroline blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Justine looked a little ashamed. "We were just curious, snooping because we were bored. You won't tell him we told you, will you?" Davina and Justine both looked worried.

Caroline laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." Klaus kept surprising her, she thought.

"Why are you guys not together? He obviously likes you." Davina said, sharing a smile with Justine.

"We're just friends." Caroline was taken back when Justine snorted with disbelief.

"It looked like more than friends last night. You two were about to make-out in front of everybody." Justine said, with a laugh.

Caroline's mouth dropped with shock. "We were not."

As Justine was about to respond, Sophie and Mary walked out onto the porch. Caroline was actually happy they interrupted since the questions were starting to make her uncomfortable. She gathered her weapons and escaped again, this time back to the house. She walked to the kitchen while shaking her head. Caroline grabbed a blood bag from the fridge since she didn't know when she would be able to eat again.

Those girls are crazy, she thought. Yeah, Klaus is attractive and can be charming when he wants to be but she loved Tyler. They had been through so much and before Klaus came into their lives, they had been happy. Tyler and her had faced his transformation into a werewolf and Matt's hurt feelings. They had grown closer with each problem they faced. Then Tyler had become a hybrid and the problems got bigger and more complex but that bond had remained. She wondered if it was still there. Caroline was startled out of her thoughts as she heard everyone packing up weapons to get ready to leave.

Caroline threw the empty blood bag away and walked back to the living room to see Rebekah showing Mary a vervin grenade and how it works. Elijah was handing out more weapons to Jasmine and Sophie as Ebony watched Rebekah's demonstration. Sophie handed some stakes to Davina and Justine, which they promptly put in their jackets. Klaus strolled into the room and his eyes looked around before landing on Caroline.

"It's time." Klaus handed his car keys to Caroline. "Go with them and be safe." He looked deep in her eyes as she grabbed the keys. He sighed with frustration. "Elijah and Rebekah, let's go." They followed the three siblings outside as they packed more weapons. Caroline grabbed more grenades, just in case.

Jasmine led the way, whispering under her breath to take down the boundary spell and everyone was able to walk through. Klaus started to walk but stopped abruptly to turn back around to wait for Caroline. He put his hand on her arm to slow her down and faced her with his hands wrapped around her arms.

"I know you're mad, but I'm doing this to protect you."

Caroline shrugged her shoulder and huffed out a breath. She wasn't really mad anymore but she didn't like him thinking he could tell her what to do. She moved out of his embrace and continued to walk forward. As she walked to the car, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. Klaus cupped her neck and pulled her forward back into his arms. Before she could react, Klaus leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. Caroline drew a breath in surprise as the heat from his kiss spread through her. He kissed her softly with warm lips, once, twice, and then a third time. Just as she put her hand on his chest to push him away, he pulled back an inch and whispered, "For luck." And then he was gone.

Caroline stood in the middle of the street as wave after wave of shock and heat swept through her. She saw Rebekah and Elijah smile before taking off running following their brother. If she hadn't heard the school girl giggling from Davina and Justine, she would have thought she imagined it. Caroline touched her lips as the heat from his kiss stayed with her.

What the hell just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed.**

**I don't own anything TVD or TO related.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12**

Caroline's entire body felt weak, like she hadn't eaten in days. Her arms were filled with weapons that she had to juggle to keep a hold of as she stood in the middle of the street in shock. Klaus had just kissed her and he had done it so fast that she hadn't had time to react. A full kiss on the lips. She should have smacked him or punched him again but everything seemed to have moved in slow motion. Just like now. It felt like she had been standing in the road forever, when in reality it was just a couple of minutes.

Jasmine stuck her head out the back window of the car. "A car is going to come by and hit you if you don't move. Although, you might do more damage to the car."

Caroline snapped awake to see everyone in the car, grinning like a bunch of fools, even Jasmine. She took steps forward on shaky legs to climb in the driver's seat. Sophie gave a searching look as Caroline started the car with trembling hands.

"You look a little out of it. You want me to drive?" Sophie said, trying to look serious.

"I'm fine." Caroline licked her dry lips and tasted Klaus. More heat flooded through her and she could feel her body growing weak again. "Ok, yeah I don't know where I'm going so you should drive." That was a good excuse but in reality she couldn't really focus on the road. Caroline and Sophie switched places and Sophie drove away with that stupid grin on her face. Davina and Justine leaned forward to get closer to Caroline so they could get as much information as possible.

"Just friends, huh?" Justine said, with a wink. "How was that friendly kiss? Any good?"

Jasmine laughed out loud. "Obviously it was good, she stood in the road for five minutes." They all snickered with amusement. Caroline wasn't really focused on what was going on around her, she was still in a state of shock. The kiss wasn't that big of a surprise, it was her reaction to it that was leaving her spinning. The heat of Klaus's kiss and the way it had made her feel was unexpected. Tyler's kisses felt like a slow burn while those five seconds from Klaus was like a wildfire, almost burning out of control.

"Oh, god. Tyler." Caroline buried her face in her hands as shame and guilt filled her.

"Your boyfriend?" Davina guessed. Caroline nodded as misery and confusion swirled within. If she truly loved Tyler, how could that kiss make her feel this way? Acknowledging what it had done to her felt like a betrayal to Tyler. For the first time, she was glad she couldn't see or hear Bonnie because she didn't want to know Bonnie's reaction to what just happened. Her friends would hate her after everything Klaus had done to them. And Tyler would never forgive her if he ever found out.

Sophie looked over at Caroline with concern. "It's not like you cheated on him. It was just a kiss."

"Klaus has done a lot damage to my friends, they wouldn't see it as simple as that."

Davina leaned to put her hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Wouldn't your friends want you to be happy?"

"With Klaus? He sacrificed my best friend, Elena to break his hybrid curse, he killed my boyfriend's mother and destroyed my friends lives. He threatened Bonnie too many times to count. They would not be okay with that kiss." Caroline voice rose with each deed as her hysteria grew.

Jasmine looked at Caroline as if she suddenly grew two heads. "Then how are you even friends with Klaus? He killed your boyfriend's mother? Wow." Davina and Justine looked at each other with shock and moved even closer to hear more.

Caroline stuttered and tried to get any words to come out but they were struck in her throat. She couldn't explain the bond she developed with Klaus. "I don't understand it myself. He protects me, sometimes more than the people in my life. He teaches me things about myself that I didn't even know were there. He shows sides of himself to me that he doesn't with everyone else. We're just friends." Klaus had always wanted more, she knew that. That friend label was just ripped to shreds, though. How could they go back to that now after what just happened?

"Not anymore. I guess you really can't help who you love." Jasmine said with a smirk.

Caroline's head whipped so fast to look back at Jasmine, she almost broke her own neck. "I don't love Klaus."

"I think someone protest just a little too much." Jasmine, looking back at Caroline with raised eyebrows. Caroline growled as her frustration and hysteria grew more. Jasmine put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't kill the messenger."

Caroline huffed and turned away to calm down. She didn't love Klaus. Ok, so yeah the kiss was good, great actually. His split personality, though, would always leave her wondering what he would do. There was no way she would ever be with him. Of course she couldn't. What the hell is she thinking? She couldn't believe she was actually considering it. Caroline put her head back in her hands as she started to hyperventilate.

Sophie looked over as she drove. "Are you ok? I think you're freaking out."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Caroline turned the radio on full blast to block out her thoughts and anyone else's comments. They drove the rest of the way in silence with the music blaring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Klaus compelled the hunter that they had stumbled across to forget that they had just made a meal out of him. He feed him some blood to heal him and if anyone asked, tell them he decided to cut his hunting trip short. They were just outside of the city and they decided to wait till nightfall before going to the Quarter. Rebekah kept giving him strange looks as they waited, he figured she would finally gather the courage to speak what was on her mind.

"I can't believe you kissed her." Rebekah said with a shake of her head.

Klaus rolled his eyes, they were about to embark on a fray and she wanted to talk about that. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms to just look at her. Elijah glanced over to his brother and sister with a smile but didn't comment. Klaus was surprised as everyone else that he kissed Caroline. He had always let her lead the way but he knew his time with her was coming to an end and he didn't want to waste anymore. As he watched her walk away from him, he had panicked and if only once wanted to know what her lips felt like. He didn't count the kiss when he was in the wolf-boy's body, it hadn't felt right then. This time, it did. As he licked his dry lips, he could still taste her. Shivers ran through his body as he recalled how soft her lips were and her surprised intake of breath that had filled him when she realized what was happening. The hand she laid on his chest had trembled and he wondered what she would have done if he had continued kissing her. Most likely, she would have punched him again.

"Are you going to ask her to stay?" Rebekah asked, looking worried.

Klaus turned away because that's something he had subconsciously been thinking himself. The reason he hadn't seriously considered it was because he was afraid of what her answer would be. He knew she still wasn't ready to accept what he felt for her and he wondered if she ever would be. Rebekah and Elijah were waiting patiently for him to respond. "No, she's not ready."

Rebekah shook her head again. "You know sire-boy will never be enough for her."

"That's something she needs to figure out on her own." Klaus had known from the very beginning that Caroline was meant for bigger and better things and that Lockwood puppy would never be able to give it her. She loved the boy and it had taken some time but Klaus had finally accepted that. His siblings exchanged surprised looks. "Wow, letting someone make their own decisions. She really is changing you." Rebekah said with amazement. Klaus shrugged his shoulder, maybe she is. The only thing that he was certain of was that he wanted Caroline to be happy, with or without him.

"We are about to go to war, sister. Let's focus on that." Elijah received a grateful look from Klaus, glad that he didn't have to talk about it anymore. The sun was finally starting to set but they wanted to wait to make sure most, if not all of Marcel's vampires would be there. The three siblings looked down at the city that used to be their home, hoping by the end of the night, they would have it back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline turned down the radio as they came close to the area by the woods that lead to the house. Sophie pulled the car to the side of the road and turned off the engine. They decided the safest place for Davina and Justine would be back at their house. The boundary spell was still up and they figured that would be the best option. The sun was starting to set and there wasn't much time left. Caroline decided to follow Klaus's plan and stay with Davina and Justine, even though she didn't like it. The second Caroline stepped into the woods, she picked up their scent.

"Wait." Caroline put her hand on Sophie's arm to stop her from entering the woods. "There's someone here." She focused on the sounds coming from the woods. The birds chirping, the leaves on the trees rustling and vampires who were waiting by the invisible barrier.

"Who's-"Davina was cut off by Caroline's hand over her mouth. Caroline put a finger to her lips and shook her head. She gestured to move away from the woods and back to the car.

"They're here, waiting by the barrier. I hear three vampires but there could be more." Caroline whispered softly.

"Let's just leave." Justine said, her hand on the car door. Sophie shook her head. "This is the safest place right now. The barrier is still up, otherwise they would have made it to the house. We need to find a way to get around them. Once you all are past the barrier, they won't be able to get to you."

Jasmine looked at Caroline and then turned to Sophie. "I won't be able to take it down to let Caroline through."

Caroline nodded in understanding. It was too much of a risk to take the boundary spell down, they didn't know how many more were hanging around. "Don't worry about that. We can just clear the way so they can make it to safety. Bonnie, can you go first and take care of as many as you can?" It felt so strange not being able to get some response, but she knew Bonnie would do everything she could to help.

Davina turned to her big sister. "Sophie-"

"I need you to run when it's clear, you understand?" Sophie hugged her tight. "I love you, always."

Tears fell down Davina's cheeks as she nodded. Justine grabbed Davina and Mary's hand so they could be ready. Caroline and Jasmine lead the way back into the woods with the others closely following. Caroline pulled out a loaded gun and a vervin grenade as they continued forward. As they moved deeper in the woods, Caroline had a split second to react as a vampire flashed from behind a tree. She fired a wooden bullet in his chest as Jasmine threw him back. Ebony ran forward, pushing Mary and the two girls behind her to protect them. Sophie fell back so she could watch for any to come up behind them as Caroline and Jasmine moved to their sides. A vampire jumped from a tree to step in front of them and Ebony put him down with flames.

They were still a small distance away from the barrier as two more came up behind them. Sophie took one down with pain as Caroline fired at the other. She missed as he flashed behind a tree for cover. He attempted to attack again when Jasmine knocked him back and immobilized him against a tree. Caroline hurried quickly to him to break his neck. Caroline could hear cries of pain ahead of them as she saw out of the corner of her eye, two more flash from the side hurrying towards them. "Run, we've got more coming." They created a box around the two girls and Mary as they ran to get to the barrier. They came across two vampires passed out and could see three more on the ground screaming in pain.

Jasmine pushed them out of the way with force. Caroline threw a grenade and it exploded in the face of the ones that were coming at them. The vampires grabbed their face as the vervin momentarily burned them. Jasmine pointed ahead. "There's the barrier." Ebony grabbed Mary's arm and pushed them forward. Davina was looking back at Sophie as they disappeared. Sophie sighed with relief as the four remaining women took a look around. The two vampires had recovered from the vervin and flashed forward to attack. Ebony set one ablaze as he came closer while Sophie left the other in pain as they ran back the way they came just as the sun was fully setting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party was in full swing as the original siblings walked through the Quarter. Music was blaring as the street seemed to be overrun with vampires. They were leaping over building and cars as if they didn't have a care in the world. Rebekah scoffed as she scanned the street. "They're pretty reckless around here." She shook her head as she spotted some feeding off humans out in the open. Klaus led the way to the bar that Marcel usually occupied as Elijah and Rebekah followed. Now that darkness had come, Marcel's day and nightwalkers were out in full force.

The bar was overflowing with vampires and the only human was Cami, the bartender. As soon as they entered the bar, heads turned and the noise dimmed into silence. Klaus strolled with his siblings to the bar and caught Cami's eye. "I'm going to need a scotch and then you might want to close for the night." He set a few bills down. "This is for the damage." She looked down with confusion but when she looked back up, the expression she seen on his face convinced her to take him seriously. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw Diego sneak out the front. He watched as Cami grabbed her purse and ran for the back, hoping she took his advice and left. Klaus finished his drink before throwing the glass into a mirror behind the bar, shattering it into pieces. Finally, the rage that had been consuming him since his home was attacked was unleashed. Vampires jumped to their feet and flashed towards them.

Elijah moved with smooth quickness grabbing for hearts as Rebekah swung a bar stool at the ones that came at her. A vampire reached for Klaus, who broke his neck before flashing to another to toss him through the bar window into the street. It was the definition of a bar fight with chairs flying and glass breaking as the originals swept through the room, killing or taking down as many as they could. A loud whistle echoed the street and Marcel's vampires fell back. Some ran for the door while others leaped through the broken window. Klaus moved with idle calmness to the door. The party was officially over as silence now filled the street.

Klaus strode forward out of the bar with Elijah and Rebekah protecting his flank. The originals moved in unison as one with the sole purpose of ending this. Marcel had his army stationed in front of him for protection, his day and nightwalkers forming a wall. The moon rose lighting the French Quarter as the silence and tension grew.

Klaus stopped to face Marcel with his hands by his side. Marcel figured he should try to give his mentor one more chance to walk away.

"Niklaus, you don't need to do this. We can work this out and live in peace together. Are you really going to stand with those witches over me? Over your own creation. Where's the mentor who taught me that nothing matters expect your desires and your needs?" Marcel was smiling with his charm but the anger was there underneath.

Klaus said nothing, ready for this to be over. If there had been any regret or remorse before, that was long gone. The minute that Caroline and his family had been threatened, Klaus had wanted nothing but Marcel's heart in his hand. Klaus looked in Marcel's eyes and took a step forward as a challenge.

Marcel stared at Klaus, eyes narrowing with frustration and fury. In a fair fight, Marcel wouldn't have a chance against the hybrid. Even with his army, the strength of the original family could overpower him. The option to walk away was not there, though. In order to keep the respect and fear in his city, Marcel had to show strength.

Marcel looked away with anger. "So be it." Marcel looked to the balconies and nodded, watching as more of his army leaped down to attack just as the ones in front of him flashed towards the siblings.

Klaus moved with quickness, grabbing one by the neck and tossing him away. He was breaking necks and throwing them away with punches or kicks. He kept his eyes on Marcel as his siblings followed closely behind him. Elijah, to the left of Klaus, tossed a daywalker with a heart missing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and reached back to grab the vampire's heart without looking. Elijah threw it aside and continued forward protecting his brother's back. Rebekah was kneeing a vampire in the nuts and snapped his neck before he could strike. She ripped a street sign from the ground and swung around to strike anyone that came in reach. She struck one across the face so hard, it broke his neck. Another attempted to grab the sign so she thrust it forward into his chest and reached to twist his neck. Elijah leaped forward throwing a punch, then flashing to another and breaking the vampire's back before tossing him aside.

One stepped forward to meet Klaus with a sword. Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked. The vampire attempted a swing which Klaus deflected with ease, though he did get a nick for his trouble. As he swing again, Klaus ducked under the sword and come up with the vampire's heart. Klaus grabbed the sword as the body dropped. He whirled the sword, slicing any heads or body parts within reach. A vampire jumped down from a balcony and Klaus leaped to chop his head before he reached the ground. As Klaus landed back on his feet, he glanced ahead just in time to see a blond female step to Marcel's side. He was bringing the sword up to inflict more damage when he felt mind-numbing pain. As the pain blinded him, Klaus fell to his knees in agony.

Elijah and Rebekah flashed to Klaus's side, forming two walls of protection, attacking anyone who tried to strike at Klaus. Marcel's vampires created a circle around the siblings, trying their best to get to Klaus. Marcel smiled as the circle tightened. He turned to look at his witch with satisfaction when she was suddenly thrown away from him and slammed through a bar window. Marcel looked around in confusion but didn't see anyone. He turned back just as Klaus got back on his feet, stepping forward to swing the sword with a vengeance. Rebekah tossed a vervin grenade into the crowd of vampires behind them and it exploded, spraying vervin on those that were close. It burned their flesh momentarily before they recovered. She threw two more which caused the vampires around them to move back for cover. It allowed the originals some breathing room to attack with force.

Everyone in the French Quarter felt them coming before they saw them. The ground beneath their feet begin to rumble as a mini earthquake disrupted the battle. Marcel's army looked around with wonder and disbelief as the glass in windows and doors that lined the street begin to shake, a few shattered completely. Rebekah and Elijah flashed to vampires within reaching distance to snap necks and rip out their hearts, taking advantage of their distraction. Klaus moved forward, killing any that tried to stop his progress as he fought to reach Marcel.

Marcel scanned the street because he knew what was happening. Flames came flying over his shoulder, missing him by inches. He turned around with a growl and faced the opposite direction, turning his back on the fight. Four women were walking down the street coming towards Marcel. Klaus swung his sword, slicing a head from a body when he saw who was with the witches. He froze as he recognized Caroline standing beside Jasmine. His breath deepened as dread and fear consumed him.

"Elijah, Caroline's with them." Klaus yelled over his shoulder right before leaping over a vampire. He kept his eyes on Caroline now as he fought to get to her. Marcel heard Klaus's words as he looked to the group of women and smiled with evil intent.

Marcel grabbed Diego's arm. "Take care of them and bring the blond vampire to me." Four vampires, along with Diego moved in the women's direction. As they came closer, Caroline threw two grenades, which exploded over their heads. The vervin burned them, giving Ebony time to shoot flames that caught two of them, causing their bodies to decay. Diego and the others avoided the flames and flashed to reach them. Jasmine, with the most determined look on her face, put both arms up with her palms out. With force, she sent all three crashing into an upper balcony before turning back to Marcel.

Marcel's lips tightened as fury and rage swelled. He looked over his shoulder to see Klaus moving with more quickness to fight through. He saw Elijah tossing a heart aside and grabbing for a neck to snap. Rebekah had a wooden stake and was flashing through, hitting as many hearts as she could. He could see his army going down one by one and he knew Klaus eventually would defeat him. Sensing the losing battle, Marcel turned back to the women with the intent to punish. He looked at Caroline, the vampire who captured the heart of the hybrid. He flashed to the group, jumping at the last minute to avoid the flames from Ebony. Marcel landed, keeping his eyes trained on Caroline as he flashed closer. Sophie brought him to his knees in pain right before Jasmine pushed him with force through the window of a restaurant.

Klaus glanced back after chopping a head off to see that Elijah and Rebekah had the upper hand on those that were left. He ran now to reach Caroline as he saw Marcel recover, leaping through the broken window. Jasmine, Ebony and Sophie stepped forward to face their dictator with hate and resolve. Marcel tried to get closer but Jasmine threw him against a wall, immobilized. Ebony, with skin glowing, this time she didn't miss and set him on fire. Marcel's scream of agony filled the street as his body decayed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The smell and sounds of battle dimmed as survivors of Marcel's army escaped after seeing their leader killed. The street cleared except for the dead and the victors of the conflict. Caroline was standing behind the three witches as they ended the years of struggle and pain by taking down Marcel. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red coming her way. Caroline braced herself and pointed the gun before she recognized Klaus.

"Don't shoot." Klaus said, holding his hand up. He couldn't really blame her, he was holding a red stained sword, covered in blood and looking every bit like a savage.

Caroline exhaled in relief. "Always ready, remember?" She said before putting the gun down. They looked at each other, he was anxious about her reaction to his appearance while she was concerned what he was going to say about her being there. She ignored the blood and checked for any injuries.

She took a step forward. "Are you hurt?"

Klaus shook his head. "It's not mine." He glanced back, thinking Elijah and Rebekah might still need help but he didn't want to leave her. He should be furious that Caroline was here, that she disobeyed his orders but he was just relieved that she wasn't hurt.

Caroline held up her hand, already knowing what he was thinking as she saw the relief. "We were attacked while taking them to safety and they couldn't bring the barrier down. I was going to stay but it was too much of a risk."

Klaus decided to let it go, sighing as the fear left. They looked around at the damage of the Quarter, there was work that needed to be done. Elijah and Rebekah strolled over as the witches joined them. They exchanged smiles, just relieved that it was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

As the sun rose, so did more work. They compelled the merchants that lined the French Quarter that a gang fight caused the damage and spent the rest of the morning taking care of burning and burying the dead. The survivors of Marcel's army were given a warning, if they plot against the originals, there will be consequences. Sophie, Jasmine and Ebony said goodbye to Caroline before leaving to check on the others. Caroline smiled as they left, thinking she had made some new friends. She stepped on the balcony after showering and eating, taking in the sights and sounds of the busy city. Caroline realized she was going to miss it here. The people she had met, the beauty and spirit of the big city. Klaus stood taking in her beauty highlighted by the sun, wishing he had a sketch pad. He put the picture of her in his memory before coming out to join her. Caroline sensed his presence and waited for him to speak. This was the first time that they had been alone and she hadn't wanted to think about what had happened, let alone speak about it.

Before they could say anything, Rebekah strolled out carrying her phone. "That was Matt. They found Stefan and he's okay."

Caroline sighed with relief. "Where was Silas keeping him?"

Rebekah grimaced with regret. "Locked in a safe at the bottom of a river." Caroline's mouth dropped with horror. Her eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Matt said that he was physically fine but he hasn't told them much, still adjusting to being free. Silas has disappeared." Rebekah gave a quick glance at Klaus. "I'm heading back soon."

Caroline nodded, avoiding Klaus's gaze. Rebekah gave a sad smile, closing the balcony door as she went back in. The silence swelled as each waited for the other to speak. Klaus moved closer to put his hand under her chin as he raised her eyes to meet his. The intensity and feelings expressed in his eyes took her breath away. She could see it now, the depth of his love.

"I don't know how to respond to this, to you." Caroline turned her head, escaping his gaze. "I love Tyler."

"I'm not disputing your love for him. I just want you to face what I feel for you."

Caroline had faced it. It was what she felt for him that she wasn't ready to confront. Admitting that she felt something would hurt the people in her life. And she didn't know if she could do that.

Klaus moved back giving her space. "You're not ready. One day you will be and I'll be here waiting."

Caroline grew angry to deflect away from her other emotions. "You're about to have a child with another woman. I don't think you're in a position to be declaring undying love." The anger begin to consume as the image of Klaus sleeping with Haley came to her. She didn't want to examine why she was so mad.

Klaus nodded, looking down with regret. "I know we have everything and everyone standing in our way." He met her eyes, expressing resolve. "But I want to tackle all of it to have a chance to be with you."

Caroline eyes grew wet, looking at him as her emotions were all over the place. One minute sad, the next angry. "This is too much. I don't know if I can give you what you want."

Klaus placed a hand over her chest, her non-beating heart. "This is what I want. But I won't take it by force. I want you to place your heart in my hands willingly, trusting that I would cherish it."

Klaus's touch and words sent shivers through her as an awakening occurred. Caroline might not feel as certain of it as he was but in that moment she felt the connection. The recognition that she needed him in her life, how he made her stronger, confident to face the world. Someone who saw her and accepted her for who she was. A man who looked past the beauty to the woman within. Klaus eyes widened as he saw the realization across her face, how her face softened as she looked at him with appreciation. He smiled and stroked her cheek. His breath quickened as he witnessed emotions he'd never thought he would.

Caroline felt heat at his touch, the desire she let herself feel swept through. She closed her eyes and relished in his touch before taking a step back. Then came the pain. A sense of betrayal with Tyler, the anger her friends would feel, and the pain of having to leave Klaus.

She shook her head, confused. "You're the one who's caused the most damage and yet you're the one who sees me more clearly than the people in my own life. I don't know what to do. My friends and Tyler are important to me but so are you." She finished the last words hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to say it out loud.

Important to her? Which meant he mattered to her. Klaus released a shaky breath, moved. There are only a couple people in his life that have ever said he mattered to them. That if he was gone from their life, they would miss him. It was profound that we had even got here. That she would be able to get to this point after everything he had done. He decided not to push, to take what he could get for now. Klaus, looking out as the city, grabbed her hand to keep the connection a little longer. "For a long time, I've tried to control others to keep them from leaving." He turned back and gazed deep into her eyes. "I won't do that with you. You deserve to experience life to the fullest and I don't ever want to stand in the way of that. When you're ready, come to me and stand by my side."

Caroline, looking out at the city. "King, huh?" Klaus gave a wicked grin, which she couldn't help but return. "Try to rule with kindness, some forgiveness, and maybe even a little pity."

"For you."

Caroline shook her head, laying a hand on his chest over his heart. "No, for you."

With the sun shining down, almost blessing them, they were at peace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rebekah and Caroline decided to make the journey home by taking a road trip. After the last eventful days, Caroline wanted to just enjoy life and what better way to do that than to go on the open road. Klaus and Elijah followed them outside to say goodbye. Rebekah was caution as she gave a short hug to Klaus, who grimaced thinking he still had some work to do with her. Caroline gave an unexpected hug to Elijah, who smiled after welcoming her back anytime. Klaus and Caroline faced each other as Elijah and Rebekah said their goodbyes. Caroline moved closer and reached hesitantly to wrap her arms around his shoulders to hug. Klaus blinked with surprise and slowly reached to return it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against her head to take in her scent one last time. It was tense before they finally fell into the hug, holding tighter and cherishing the moment. Caroline blinked back tears as they slowly released each other. They stood staring, prolonging the inevitable before Caroline stepped back to head to the car. Klaus gave a half smile as she walked away, hoping one day he would be worthy of her love because she was definitely worthy of his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know. I want them to be together now, just like everyone else. But they have a lot of things to take care of. Caroline has some growing up to do in college and needs to resolve the situation with Tyler and we all know Klaus's problems (there is one I'm not too happy about). Praying for some more interaction between these two. Also, hoping that Caroline will at least admit that she feels something for Klaus this upcoming season. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I want to thank everyone who favorite or followed as well as read and reviewed. This was really fun and I'm glad my first fiction was Klaus and Caroline because I think they could really be special. Thanks everyone for reading and those that took the time to write what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to continue the story in a sequel. The title is "Know Thy Enemy" and the first chapter is up. **

**Thanks, everyone.**


End file.
